Immortal Love
by ButterflyWhisperer
Summary: A short story and the final epilogue to the Sunrise Saga. Renesmee and Jacob are preparing for the wedding of their daughter, Sarah, and the entire family is coming to Forks from all parts of the globe to meet up for the joyful occasion. Find out what happened to everyone 23 years after the final battle in Eternal Dawn. Takes place in 2041.
1. Renesmee & Jacob

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Just my original ideas/characters. Anything from the Twilight Saga belongs to S.M**

**A/N: Hey guys! Butterflywhisperer here and I'm happy to announce this is the ten part epilogue, essentially, for the Sunrise Saga. For anyone tuning in for the first time, I highly recommend you read the stories that led up to this because this is to show you all what all the main characters have been up to post Eternal Dawn. I wanted to give you all some closure, but also show how everyone is doing in the year 2041. ****So, in the meantime, please enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter One**

*Renesmee's POV*

"Momma! I can't find my straightener!"

"It should be in the bathroom, baby," I called back to my daughter from the bottom of the stairs.

"Still can't find it!" Sarah called back.

"Duty calls," I heard Jacob tease as he walked past me, pressing a kiss to my cheek before heading down the hall towards the living room.

"Funny," I replied dryly before proceeding to walk up the stairs. The once little house Jacob and I shared with our twin daughters years ago was now built up and renovated. Big enough to accommodate all of our kids, which never ceases to surprise me.

I kept walking down the hallway of the second floor until I found Sarah rummaging through the bathroom with a rather worried expression. Her naturally curly hair was wild today and I could see the fear in her brown eyes.

"I put it right here," Sarah said to me, motioning to the top drawer of the bathroom. "I'm sure I put it there…"

"Alright, let's be calm," I said to my daughter, placing a hand on her shoulders. "Process of elimination?"

"Okay," Sarah said, taking a deep breath.

Sarah wasn't always this…On edge. However, I understood why. In about twenty-four hours she was about to get married. It's been a hectic last month with constant wedding plans being instilled by Aunt Alice, but also making sure that the whole family would get here safely. Sarah was a perfectionist. Always had been and I knew that my daughter wanted everything to be absolutely perfect.

"Let's think about the last place you used it," I continued, proceeding to keep my daughter at bay.

"I used it yesterday morning," Sarah said, biting her lip and trailing off.

"Okay, and where did you put it after yesterday morning?" I asked slowly.

"Right here," Sarah said, motioning to the drawer.

"Alright. Now, let's think where it could've gone," I continued, rummaging through the bathroom cabinet with my daughter.

"Hey guys." I look to see Izzy walking into the bathroom with none other than the straightener. Her long brown hair, usually wild with curls like her sister, was perfectly straightened.

"Iz," I said, sighing as I looked at my daughter. Izzy frowned as she stared at me and then Sarah.

"Mom?" Izzy questioned, raising her eyebrows. "Sarah?"

"I've been looking all morning for that, Izzy!" Sarah cried out, looking at her twin with a rather disappointment look.

"Sorry," Izzy muttered, placing the straightener on the vanity.

"It's fine," Sarah said, running a hand through her hair as she sat on the edge of the bathroom tub. "Anyway it doesn't matter now. I don't have enough time to straighten all my hair for the rehearsal dinner."

"Sarah, your hair looks perfectly fine," Izzy said.

"No. It needs to be straightened," Sarah concluded. "My hair for the wedding will be curly. I can't clash!"

"I think it's fine. No one will notice, baby," I said, running a hand through her hair. "Anyway, I love your natural curls."

Sarah sighed while Izzy gave her a sheepish look. That was my girls.

"Is this a bad time to ask to use this shower?" I then looked to see my son, Will, looking at us with worried glances and a toothbrush hanging from his mouth. He was also only in a towel.

"Yeah, Will," Izzy said irritably, placing both hands on her hips.

"Will, why aren't you using your bathroom?" I asked him.

"Teddy's hogging it again," Will explained, rolling his eyes. "You know how _Mr. Hair_ is."

"Oh brother." I groaned, shaking my head. "Speaking of your brothers, have you seen Charlie? Did he come home last night?"

"No, he spent the night at Levi's," Will said, chuckling. Amusement flickering in his eyes. "Also if I'm ratting out everyone, Gilly snuck in late last night."

"Will!" I heard my daughter shout from her bedroom. "Are you serious!?"

"It's…It's fine," I said, sighing heavily as I rubbed my temples.

"Damn. Gill gets it off the hook but when I was her age you grounded me for two weeks for sneaking out," Izzy said, shaking her head disapprovingly.

"Well that's because you went to a concert on a school night without my permission," I reminded her. "Anyway, Gill is grounded. And so will Charlie when he gets home."

"Momma!" Gill called out, walking into the room with a rather annoyed expression. "Really!? You and Daddy used to sneak out!"

"Yes, but also my parents knew about my whereabouts," I pointed out. "Anyway baby, you're only fifteen. If you're going to sleep over Red's house I need you to tell me or text me the least."

Gill huffed at this before heading back to her room. "Momma?" that's when my youngest child made her presence. Marlie looked into the bathroom. My only daughter with bronze hair looked at me with her big, brown doe eyes. "Auntie Alice called and said the dinner should start around five today."

"Okay. Thanks baby," I told her, nodding my head.

"Mom?" I looked up at Will again. "Where should I shower?"

"Honey, just go use your father and I's bathroom," I told him. "Just don't make a mess."

"Okay. Cool," Will said, walking away. "Thanks, Mom!"

I then turned to the twins. "And now, Sarah, let's fix this. Okay?"

"Okay," she said, nodding her head gently as I proceeded to help my daughter fix her hair. Once I was finished, I walked downstairs to find Jacob seated at the couch watching the game.

I frowned at him as he looked up at me with a scared expression. "What did I do?"

I sighed before I proceeded to plop on his lap. "Nothing…I'm just exhausted."

"Well with all seven kids under the roof I don't blame yeah," Jake said, bringing me into his arms and hugging me tight.

In the last twenty-three years Jacob and I had seven children. I never thought I'd ever have this much. In fact, my cousin Aidan likes to joke and say that we're the vampire version of the "Weasley" family just without the red hair or the wizard powers.

Our first children, our daughters, Sarah Renesmee and Isabella Jacoba had been born right before the Volturi threatened our very existence over twenty years ago. In about two months, it would be twenty-three years since we defeated the Volturi and were able to start our forever.

Sarah and Izzy were our pride and joy for the longest time. The two girls looked the most like me now that they're fully grown. Their big doe brown eyes and facial features. However, they had Jacob's russet skin tone and my mother's long brown hair and curls.

Sarah and Izzy were also polar opposites. Sarah was reserved, studious, and a perfectionist. She obeyed rules and did as she was told. She loved to read and even majored in English her first year at college and now has a Ph.D specializing in 18th Century British Literature. Sarah is also working towards her medical degree now with a new interest in Biology. She strongly takes after my mother in that aspect. However, Jake likes to point out her strong need to nurture and protect is much like me. Truthfully, I can see a lot of myself in Sarah as well.

Meanwhile, Izzy was my bubbly girl. In a way, she was very much like Aunt Alice, Jacob, and my grandmother, Renee. She is outgoing, loves shopping, and playing rough. She did college with her brother, Teddy, but never really liked it. In fact, Izzy loves working on machines with her father. As a child, she loved spending time in his auto shop or sitting in the garage with Aunt Rosalie. A true definition of a free spirit.

When the twins were two, I fell pregnant with our third child. I had just finished getting my medical degree and Jacob's auto shop was flourishing so we decided that it would be a nice time for a third child.

Thus, William Masen Black was born or "Will". Named after Jacob's father and my brother, Will is our first shape shifting child and my first child without an extreme growth rate. Will did grow a little fast, but his growth rate was rather slow and more human being that he takes a lot after his father. He looks the most like Jacob with his black hair, russet skin, and deep brown eyes. However, I find that he has a lot of similar facial features to my father and even Grandpa Charlie. His black hair is also very curly, like the Swan's.

Will is a leader and a good big brother to his younger siblings. He's also a voice of reason when it comes to his brothers, Teddy and Charlie. Often making sure his two brothers don't do something reckless. He reminds me a lot of my father and Masen. However, he has his moments. Will is very much a teddy bear and is super down to earth. Will is an absolute mush when it comes to his little sister, Marlie. He is also obsessed with tattoos. I wasn't thrilled at first when he got his first one, but I find the sleeve apart of who he is now so I've just accepted it at this point.

After Will, Jake and I decided we'd have one more child. That's when our son Edward Seth Black was born. Also known as "Teddy," our son was named after my father and Seth because Seth actually helped with the delivery. I had gone into labor when Jacob had been away and the first person I could reach was Seth. Next thing you know, Seth is calling everyone and helping me deliver my son on the living room floor. Seth is also a little brother to Jake so it felt only natural to name him that.

Teddy has black hair like Jake's, but it was thick and messy like my father and Masen's. His skin was pale like mine and his eyes were also brown like mine. Teddy is very much like Grandpa Charlie and Uncle Emmett. He is essentially the prankster of his siblings and even a little more reckless like Izzy. Alongside Lily and Ethan's daughter Nora, the three of them have always been close. Often following around their older cousin, Tyler, Johnny Swan, Wes, and Bo. Getting into all sorts of trouble. Teddy is also a hybrid like his older sisters. He even has my mother's ability– a mental shield.

Teddy takes a lot after my father and brother because he was our only child to fall in love with a human. In 2029, Teddy ended up falling in love with a young girl named Brooke, who he met in college when he was a junior and she was a freshman. She was a young girl with a complicated past. Parents who were dead, a tough home life, and an abusive boyfriend, Ross. However, when she met Teddy she was already six months pregnant with Ross's son.

Teddy still fell in love with her though and the two planned to run away together, but then Ross harmed Brooke. He almost killed her and the baby if Teddy didn't stop them. Izzy ended up having to rip Teddy away from almost killing Ross. Ross would later die in prison, but Teddy brought Brooke to the hospital. The baby was saved, but Brooke was dying. Teddy then made the decision to change her and since then the two have been mates, raising their child in London now. Teddy adopted Brooke's son as his own– who was named Edward Sebastian Black, to honor Teddy and Brooke's father.

Anyway, Jacob and I planned to stop having children after Teddy. We didn't want to have anymore because four was enough for us. Then, the kids were growing up and I felt like they didn't need me as much anymore. Sarah, Izzy, Teddy, were heading to college at the time with their cousins while Will was physically about fourteen years old. That's when we both kind of slipped and had our fifth child in 2024– Charlie Aidan Black.

Named after my grandfather and my cousin, Charlie was a lot like Uncle Jasper and my sister, Lizzy. The intellectual of his brothers that loves to debate with Sarah and Will for hours, but also loves stirring up trouble with Teddy and Izzy. He is witty but also very caring. Charlie loves art as well. He's a painter by trade and even hopes to going to art school in the future. Jacob says he takes a lot after his mother and sister, Rebecca.

Charlie looks a lot like Jacob as well with his black hair that he keeps long unlike his brothers and his russet skin. However, he has my father and Lizzy's green eyes. Our only child to inherit that trait which I found amazing.

Jacob and I would go on to have two more children. After Charlie we would go on to have Gillian Rebel Black. Gillian was the first child with a combined name. We weren't really looking to do them until my cousin Lily pointed out that her name combined with Grace's created Gillian. So I got creative and ended up with Rebel as well– the combined name of "Rachel" and "Rebecca" Jacob's two older sisters.

Gillian is our first female shape shifting daughter. She is very much like Jacob in looks and traits, but also a lot like Aunt Rosalie. She's my tough girl. Gillian does not take anyone's shit and is very protective of the ones she loves. As for looks, her hair is very much like my hair now, brown with copper streaks. An interesting twist of bronze. Izzy took her under her wing and loved having a happy sister to dote and teach all sorts of tricks to.

Finally, Jake and I decided that our seventh child would be our very last one. After this, we would have no more and that was final. Marlie Elizabelle Black was born seven years after Gillian. She was named after my two aunts, combing the names "Mary" from Mary Alice and "Rosalie" to form Marlie. My daughter looks the most like me, and even my sister Lizzy, with her bronze hair and pale skin. Her bronze curls as well was a Masen family trait. As for her eyes, well she has my brown eyes. Jacob jokes that she's a little Renesmee, often taking a lot after me. She was a sweet soul. Never had an ill thing to say about anyone. I can actually see a lot of Grandma Esme in her.

She has the most mixed genes out of all her siblings because she takes after vampire and shape-shifter. She processes both qualities. Grandpa Carlisle believes she has vampire abilities, but also her gift is to essentially shape shift because as a child Marlie shape shift but it didn't exactly effect her like her siblings or her father. She didn't necessarily go through a transition, she just transformed. It's because of this her growth rate is fast, but it's also slower. Grandpa Carlisle estimates it'll be around ten years, like Lizzy's was. She's five now and resembles that of a ten year old.

In the these last twenty-three years most of my children are fully grown and moved out. The only ones that still live with me and Jacob at the moment are Charlie, Gillian, and Marlie. Will is the only one that lives in Forks though and not with us. Meanwhile, Izzy lives in Italy now with her wife, Teddy lives in London with Brooke, and although Sarah is currently residing in Forks at the moment with her fiancé, they are planning to move soon.

"How was the pack today?" I asked Jake.

"Fine. I think some of the new wolves are adjusting fine," he told me, shrugging. "Fae's been helping out a lot with the training and such."

"I'm glad to hear," I said.

After the battle against the Volturi, many of the original wolves such as Sam, Paul, and Jared, Embry, and Brady retired. Quil and Colin were still shape shifting for awhile after, but then Quil caught up to Claire's age and Colin imprinted so they soon retired. Once they retired, Fae Littlesea took over as the new alpha with Jordan Ortiz-Clearwater as he beta and Megan Uley as third in command.

However, now they had all retired and many of the first and the second generation's children were shape shifting now. The third generation was currently being led by Nathan Uley, Sam and Emily's son. However, I think he was going to pass the role to another wolf being that he would be taking the immortal life to be with his imprint.

There were a few immortal shape shifters besides Jake, Leah, and Seth. Many of them were our children or they imprinted on members of our family or other supernatural creatures, so they would be continuously shape shifting to be with them. Jake, Leah, and Seth were in charge of these wolves.

"I think it'll be a little less crazy once the wedding is over," Jacob explained. "A lot of them are getting excited at this wedding."

"I don't blame them," I said. "It's long overdue."

"You can say that," Jacob agreed.

"God…I can't believe Sarah is finally getting married," I said softly to my husband. "After everything she and Bo went through…"

My daughter was marrying Bo, the youngest son of Aro Volturi. Bo and Sarah grew up together and we could often tell that Sarah had a crush on him. Alongside her cousin Ella, the two girls had major crushes on Bo and his adopted brother, Wes. However, Ella and Wes got together when Ella was in high school. My niece has a way of getting what she wants. Meanwhile, Sarah always stayed quietly watching Bo. Never making a move on him. Bo always liked her back, but became busy. He ended up helping out his older sister, Dru, with running the new supernatural government– the High Council.

So, for the last twenty-three years the two of them have been running around in circles. It took a tragic incident where Sarah almost died from an enemy vampire for Bo and her to finally come together.

I shivered at the thought of that memory. Sarah had been up in Canada helping Dru and the rest of the council with Izzy, due to their abilities. There was an issue at the time with a new rising threat and the council needed all the help they could get.

By now the girls have mastered their powers and only use them when needed due to the fact they like to keep them secret and not have the whole supernatural know about them. However, Jake and I were supposed to head up there the next day to help out when I go a phone call from Ava saying Sarah and Izzy had been both hospitalized. Sarah had been caught off guard by an enemy vampire, who had been trying to hurt Bo, and ended up biting her. Sarah was injured, which caused Izzy to lash out and use her power.

Izzy had been hospitalized for being absolutely drained of power while Sarah's body was counter-acting against the venom. Bo stayed by her side the entire time she was unconscious and since then I think the two realized how much they needed each other. Then, about a year later, last spring– they had twins of their own.

Faith Isabella and Hope Esme. The two girls were currently being babysat by my mother and father up at their cottage. That's right, I was a grandmother to two beautiful little girls. They were my first grandchildren and an utter joy to both Jacob and I.

After the twins were born, Bo proposed to Sarah and the two decided to get married the next year. The girls both mixed breed, but very powerful and gifted. Hope having Bo's ability to distort memories while Faith could read them, much like her deceased biological grandfather.

"Well, I'm happy that they'll be happy," Jacob said, hugging me close. "And let's face it, it's about to be one hell of a wedding."

I laughed as I pressed a kiss to my husband's lips. As we pulled apart, I could see Charlie sneaking in through the kitchen.

"I see you, young man!" I called out to him. Charlie paused and looked at me with wide green eyes.

"Oh…Hey, mom," Charlie said nervously, scratching the back of his head. "What's up?"

"Did you sneak out to Levi Uley's house again without us knowing?" Jacob asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Maybe," Charlie said, shrugging and followed by a nervous laugh.

"You and Gill are grounded," I told him. "However, after the wedding. Tell your sister that so she can stop complaining about it to her cousin. We can hear her on the phone and I thinks he knows this."

"Will do," Charlie said, giving me a soft smile before running away.

"He and Levi are getting really serious," Jacob pointed out.

"I know," I said, nodding my head. "I'm happy for him, really I am…Just one more baby out of the nest."

"We have a few years left with him. He's just a teenager," Jacob pointed out.

"True," I said, leaning my head against his shoulder.

Four of our children were either imprinters or _imprintees_ (if that is a term). The first time it happened was with Will. He imprinted on Lily and Ethan's daughter– Gwen. We had been shocked. The two had been close as children, but then Gwen's rapid growth rate caused her to grow up faster than Will and the two drifted for a bit while Gwen made human friends and Will spent a lot of time on the rez. Then, when Will phased at sixteen he immediately imprinted on Gwen. I think we were a little grossed out at first being that they're adopted cousins, but got used to it fast. Anyway, Lily and I couldn't help but love that our kids would be together and we'd be grandma's together.

After Will, Levi Uley imprinted on Charlie last fall when the two both shape shifted for the first time. I wasn't surprised at all for that one. I always knew Charlie had a crush on Levi. He sat behind him in math class and Quil, who teaches there now, used to tell us all the time how he thinks they're gonna end up together. Next thing you know, they're imprints. They both phased around the same time and imprinted on each other. I think Levi was scared at first, but soon the two found their way to each other and I couldn't be happier.

Then, Gillian imprinted on Red Rider– Abby and Lucas' son. Now that was the biggest surprise of them all because we did not expect that one. The two had hated each other growing up. We would always have to separate Gillian and Red from playing with each other because Gillian would punch Red and then Red would try to use his shield against Gillian. It was ugly, but thankfully Red grew up faster than Gillian and the two didn't have to be around each other as much anymore. However, when Gillian phased for the first time this year she was disgusted with the fact that she imprinted on Red. However, Red, who is good in nature accepted it and helped Gill figure everything out. They started dating about a month ago and I have to say so myself, things have been going rather well for them.

Finally, Marlie was imprinted on by Levi's older brother, Nathan. At the time Nathan had just been prompted to leader of the pack and had been shape shifting continuously since he was sixteen. A few days after I had Marlie, Jacob and I brought our newborn to the Uley house to meet members of the pack for the first time and that's when Nathan imprinted on her in front of everyone. I think he was embarrassed at first, but being that many of us were used to it by now the environment was a lot more relaxed and easy.

The two embody a very similar relationship to Jacob and I. In fact, they remind me a lot of Jacob and I. They're currently best friends. Marlie loves hanging out with her "Natty." I love the fact that she has someone watching her the way I had Jake. It gives me ease.

"Hey, Mom. Dad." I look to see Teddy making his way over. I wasn't surprised to see that his hair had been all touched up. "I'm going to go fetch Wes and Ty and we'll pick up everyone at the airport."

"Wait! Wait!" Izzy then started running down the stairs. "We're bringing Carolina too. After all, it is mostly her family we're picking up."

"Where is Carolina?" I asked. Carolina was Izzy's wife, and also happened to be the daughter of Stefano and Lexie.

"She's at the main house with Grandma Esme and Grandpa Carlisle," Izzy explained. "Helping out with the decorations for the wedding."

"Perfect," I said. "Alright, we'll see you all later."

"Come on, lil bro," Izzy said, nudging Teddy as they headed out of the house. I then turned to Jacob who was giving me a rather goofy smile.

"What?" I asked, feeling a grin making it's way onto my lips.

"Nothing, just reminds me of our wedding," Jacob told me. I smiled as I then reached over and pressed a kiss to his lips. Jacob grinned against them as the two of us enjoyed the moment.

"Come on," I said to him, tugging at his hand. "We have a wedding to make possible."

"Aye, aye captain," Jacob joked as the two of us then headed upstairs to help out our children and get ready for the rehearsal dinner tonight.

* * *

**A/N: This may be a little confusing for some of you, but def check out the wiki if it makes your head spin! This is how most of the chapters will be set up due to the fact it's just going to explain what's happened. Anyway, now that we know what's up with Renesmee and Jacob, get ready to hear from the others! **


	2. Masen & Grace

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

*Masen's POV*

"Bobby, did you forget to put the dishwasher on?!" I called out to my youngest son as I opened the machine to find that none of the dishes were clean.

"Crap! Sorry bout that, Dad," Bobby said, walking over with a sheepish glance. My son ran a hand through his short brown locks, the oversized flannel he was wearing fell loose around his elbow as his cheeks turned a slight embarrassed pink.

"Oh! That's my fault, Mr. Cullen," Ellen said, walking forward as she placed a hand on Bobby's shoulder. "I asked him to help me with something."

"It's fine," I said, shaking my head. "Bobby, just do it now. Okay?"

"Sure thing, Dad," Bobby said, nodding his head at me.

"I'll help," Ellen added as the two began to do the chore together. Before I could run off to do some other sort of chore, the doorbell rang rather aggressively. Three times in fact.

"Who could that be?" I muttered dryly, walking towards the front door and opening it wide to find my niece and nephew, Izzy and Teddy. "What's up guys?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest. "And what's so important you had to ring the doorbell three times?"

"Sorry, Uncle Mase," Teddy replied, flashing a grin at me. "Just in a rush, that's all."

"We're here for Ty," Izzy explained. "He's supposed to coming with us and Carolina to pick up Stefano, Lexie, Dru, Iris, and the rest of the family at the airport."

"Oh, right," I said, turning my head to the stairs. "Tyler! Izzy and Teddy are here for ya!"

"Coming, Dad!" Tyler shouted back as he jogged down the stairs. His voice deep as he threw on the leather jacket Jacob got him for his full grown birthday. He ran a hand through his blonde locks and flashed a smile at his cousins. "Ready?"

"Since when have you been so eager to pick up family, cousin?" Izzy inquired mischievously.

"This wouldn't have to do with a certain Bianca?" I asked my son, who's cheeks turned red. "Dru and Iris's daughter, huh?"

"I don't know what any of you are talking about," Tyler proclaimed nervously, biting his lip. "Anyway, let's head out. I want to get on the road before traffic starts."

"Oh! Wait! We wanna come!" I then turn around to see Ella making her way over. My daughter's hands were clasped with Wes's. Ella's long brown hair was very long now as her locks swayed back and forth with each step she took. Meanwhile Wes was chuckling and following closely behind her. The son of Caius now a grown man and also my daughter's mate.

"No, we won't have any room in the car for the family then, Elle," Tyler pointed out with raised eyebrows.

"We will," Ella insisted, rolling her eyes as she swung her hands back and forth with Wes.

"Why don't we invite all of the gang then?" Tyler remarked dryly. "Johnny, Lucia, Tommy…."

"As much as I'd like to get the band back together Johnny and Lucia are too busy with their kids and Tommy's still on the road with Leah," Wes remarked, looking at his watch.

"You know I was being sarcastic," Tyler pointed out, raising his eyebrows at his best friend.

"Whatever! Dude, seriously, I really want to come. I haven't seen Iris or Dru in months," Wes pleaded. "Please, man. They're basically my second pair of moms."

"Fine," Tyler said, giving in as he shook his head. "God…Why did my best friend and my sister have to be mates?"

"Hey, this'll make him your official brother so suck it up," Ella said, placing her hands on her hips.

"And?" Tyler retorted.

"Hey, let me remind you that you have the hots for my niece," Wes shouted back at him. Ella grinned at this while Tyler looked humiliated as his cheeks turned bright red.

"And let's go!" Izzy said, rolling her eyes. "We're losing daylight here people, let's go!"

"Coming!" Ella yelled back with a wild smile.

The others shook their heads at this before they all left. "Drive safe!" I called out to them before shutting the door. I then turned around to see my youngest child, Phoebe, looking up at me. Her blonde hair was pinned in a bun and she had her hands on her hips.

"Bobby broke the dishwasher again," Phoebe told me.

"Not again," I muttered, rushing forward to fix the issue and only relieved to see my wife had fixed the issue already with her magic.

"Sorry, Mom," Bobby said nervously, fidgeting with his numbs.

"It's fine, Bobby," Grace said, placing a hand on our son's shoulder. "Just…We need to show you how to do that again or something."

I turned around to look back at my daughter who was engrossed in a text she just received. "Duty calls or something?" I asked her.

"Yeah. I have to go out with Jian really quick," Phoebe said in regards to her boyfriend. "We have to pick up some stuff for Aunt Alice. You know how our auntie is."

"Alright, just don't be late," I told my daughter. "Remember we have the rehearsal dinner."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world. After all, it's practically the wedding of the century," Phoebe remarked lightly. She then pressed a kiss to my cheek before running outside to go find her boyfriend.

"Bobby, why don't you and Ellen go see if there needs to be work done at the main house?" Grace suggested, who was still dealing with our son.

"Sure thing, Mom," Bobby said, giving her a small smile. "Sorry about about the dishwasher…"

"It's fine. I'll show you again how to fix that with magic later though," Grace said, chuckling as she pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"It's okay, son. Don't worry," I told him, patting his back gently.

"Alright. Thanks guys," Bobby said, sending us a smile in response.

"See you later, Mr. and Mrs. C!" Ellen said to us before Bobby grabbed her hand and rushed out of there.

I then turned to my wife who let out a chuckle. "Hectic having all four under the same roof again, huh?"

"You could say that," I said, chuckling.

Grace and I went on to have four children, two more after Ella and Tyler. Tyler, the eldest of the grandchildren, was now fully grown and living out in Northern Canada most of the time helping out Dru with the government. He was employed in the ever growing supernatural city there as a lawyer. My son however tries to spend as much time as he can in Forks.

Tyler got to grow up in Forks and go to Forks high school. He went all four years with Lucia, Wes, Tommy, Johnny Swan, and Bo. It was sweet watching the four of them grow up together. After high school, Lucia and Johnny got married and went off to college together, and Tommy moved to Italy to be closer to his sister. Meanwhile, Wes and Tyler traveled together and would come back to grow up more with their younger cousins. They grew especially close to Teddy, Izzy, and Nora– Lily and Ethan's eldest daughter.

Meanwhile, Ella grew up more with Izzy and Sarah. My little girl was also fully grown now. She is the closest to Sarah and Bo though. Bo and her were best friends, which would then lead her to falling in love with Wes– Tyler's best friend and Bo's older brother. It only made sense for the two of them to get together. Besides, Ella has also known the whole time of Sarah's love for Bo and she and Wes have been the main orchestrators in trying to get the two together all this time.

Ella has now joined Wes in Tyler up in Canada. They love it there and the three of them share an apartment. Ella and Wes had married a few years ago, but in a way they've taken Tyler in who may be head over heels in love with Iris and Dru's daughter, Bianca.

A couple of years after Ella and Tyler were born, Grace fell pregnant again with our third child– Robert Ethan Cullen. Also known as Bobby, he looked a great deal like me with his brown, messy hair, but had Grace's blue eyes. He was a funny kid and reminded me a lot of Aidan. Bobby doesn't have a power like our other children, but takes after his mom the most being that he practices magic unlike the rest of them. The rest of our children know some magic, but their magic and witch abilities are not like Bobby's.

Bobby is dating Jackson and Maysun's only daughter, Ellen. She looked a lot like her mom, but has Jackson's curly brown hair. Maysun and Jackson weren't originally going to have children, but right before Maysun stopped having her period they decided to conceive one. Hence, Ellen Gwen Williams was born. Named after the William's brothers mother and Jackson's deceased sister in-law. Ellen was sweet and reminded me a great deal of her Aunt Jennifer. Always keeping Bobby in check. The two worked rather well together.

After our second son, Grace and I decided to have one more child. Phoebe Lillian Elizabelle Cullen, after Grace's aunt, Ava, who's middle name is Phoebe, and then my cousin and sister. Phoebe looks the most like Grace with her golden blonde hair, but has my hazel eyes. Phoebe has the most unique ability of her siblings which is the ability to manipulate thoughts. However, it doesn't work on shields so it was easy to control her ability growing up. Even though she did get into a lot of trouble and if people found out about her ability, it worried us.

Despite that, Phoebe is a free spirt and loves helping people out. Recently, we let her go on a trip to different countries to help out with sustainability and such. She went on the trip with Scarlett, Abby and Lucas' daughter, and Roan– Jennifer and Aidan's son. The two have always had a love for adventure. The trip is also where Phoebe fell in love with Meredith's son, Jian. Since then the two have been living back here in Forks.

Bobby and Phoebe still lived with us, and it was nice. The two were very close for siblings and ran in the same circle of friends with their cousins. In fact, Bobby is very close friends with Lily's daughter, Willow. Lily and I joke how the two are practically the younger versions of us, but my son embodying Lily a lot more as the more relaxed one while Willow was very uptight and always more level headed.

Grace and I raised all four of our children in Forks. During this time Grace worked at Jacob's auto shop in the office while I stuck with the stay at home dad role. I loved it and would also help Lily homeschool the kids that were homeschooled. Since then our kids have grown up and we were happy with the four.

Bobby and Phoebe still lived here so we felt like we were parenting teenagers most of the time. However, it wouldn't be long until both of them were moved out and off finding their own adventure.

"Robert and Cordelia should be here soon," Grace said, looking up at the clock on the wall. "They were driving down from Canada with Cristina and Theodore. Picking my mom and dad up along the way."

"Why can't they stay with Lucia and Johnny?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"Because Lucia just had a baby?" Grace pointed out. "Besides, we have space."

"We have all four kids here," I pointed out. "Not exactly a lot…"

"True, but I missed having them all here. Especially the kids," Grace confessed to me. "Our babies."

"I know," I said, rubbing her backside. "However, think of the bright side. We'll probably get grandchildren soon. Aunt Alice and even Meredith predicts it."

"Really, huh?" Grace inquired with a smirk. "Which kid?"

"I don't know, but it'll be fun, won't it?" I teased. "Won't it…Grandma?"

Grace rolled her eyes as she playfully slapped my chest. "Shut up, Grandpa."

"Say that again, Mrs. Cullen," I teased. Before Grace could react, I slung her over my shoulder causing her to erupt in a fit of giggles.

"Mase!" she cried out.

"We have some time before the kids get back. Might as well," I joked, turning her around so I was now carrying her bridal style. "It's been quite awhile with all of them home."

"Sounds like a plan. We have a few hours before the rehearsal dinner," Grace said, pressing her lips to mine. I grinned as we pulled away from our kiss before whisking my wife away into the bedroom. Life was truly good.


	3. Lizzy & Seth

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

*Lizzy's POV*

My niece was getting married tomorrow and we've been helping out with everything all morning. Every time a new family member gets married it seems to get crazier and crazier. Despite that, it was my downtime now since many of my nieces and nephews were taking over the job. That, and I needed to grade papers for my class and also work on my next upcoming book. I guess you could say that the last twenty-three years Seth and I have been very busy.

After the Volturi's demise, I finished high school. I had the best two and a half years with my family and even though high school is ruff, I think it was nice because I was with my family and we made the best of the situation. We had been through so much in the last couple of years and being able to have that experience, to have a prom, to graduate…It meant everything.

Then, of course, there was college which Seth and newlyweds Jen and Aidan joined Abby, Lucas, and I. Talk about another crazy four years. However, after that was all over it was time for Seth and I to explore on our own. Get to know each other as a couple. So, after Stefano and Lexie got hitched after college in 2024, Seth and I ventured elsewhere. England, specifically. I was studying in Oxford for a bit for my PhD.

However, I grew homesick. I wanted to watch my nieces and nephews grow up, and by 2025, when Abby and Lucas had their first child, I knew I wanted to be around the family. So, Seth and I moved into the vacant Clearwater house, renovated it, and I finished getting my PhD while Seth started working at Jacob's garage again. As of now, I'm a published historian, even if my work is under pseudonyms, and I'm also a professor at the University of Washington in Seattle. Thanks to Grace making me an enchanted aging ring I'll be able to teach there for awhile. However, that won't last and neither will Seth's position at Jake's garage. In fact, we were going to have to figure that one out soon.

"Momma?" I paused from where I was grading papers to see my daughter, Sue, standing in the doorway. She looked at me with a soft smile as she ran into the room. Her dark curls bounced as I placed her onto my lap. She was five years old now, but physically around ten. Not too far from her cousin and best friend, Marlie.

"Hey, baby," I said, hugging her close to me. "What's up?"

"I can't find my shoes that I wanted to wear to Sarah's dinner today," Sue told me, blinking up at me.

"I'm sure they're somewhere around here," I said, picking her up into my arms. She was getting a lot bigger. I knew just like Harry, she would be taking after their father's height. "What's Daddy and Harry up to?"

"I don't know," Sue said to me as we headed to the other room. Sure enough my husband was there talking and laughing with our son, Harry, and his girlfriend and imprint, Jaina Cameron– Jared and Kim's daughter.

"Hey, guys!" I said, walking over. "What's up?"

"Just resting up after pitching all those tents for the wedding," Harry explained, wrapping an arm around Jaina as he lent back. "Aunt Alice is wild, let me tell you…"

"You should've seen when your Aunt Ness and Uncle Jacob got married," I muttered, looking towards my husband who just chuckled.

Seth and I are also happily married and have two children. The two of us put off marrying for awhile. Around the time Jen and Aidan had their first child in 2028, Seth and I were the fun loving aunt and uncle. Essentially, we were the Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper of the group.

However, we finally did get married on March 3rd, 2030. I don't know why it took us that long, but it did. I guess Seth and I had been together for so many years we just never thought of getting married. However, I was happy to finally go through with it. Our wedding was a great time and everyone was excited for it to finally happen. We even spent our honeymoon in Brazil, on Isle Esme to be exact. And that's when we found it…

It called to me, the magia piscina. The pool where Lux Lamia are conceived. When I first found it with Seth I was shocked. Seth and I both knew of what this decision would entail and since we knew we probably wouldn't be given this chance again, we decided to conceive our two children that night.

So when I got back I found out I was pregnant with our first child, Harry Edward Jaiden Clearwater. He was named after our fathers and then "Jaiden" being the combined name of Jacob and Aiden. Harry was a Lux Lamia full and full, just like Hazel's children Rian and Theodore with Lorenzo. Despite Seth being a shape shifter, any child conceived in that pool would become a Lux Lamia. It was just that.

So Harry grew up fast just like Masen. He has my ability to read minds but also transmit thoughts. He looks a great deal like Seth with his dark hair and dark eyes. He's very responsible and a lot more like me if anything. However, he has his father's pranking streak and loves to fool around with his best friends: Dylan, Roan, Gillian, Charlie, and Jasmine.

Harry was also imprinted on by Jaina Cameron recently. The two never really crossed paths. I mean all of the rez children knew each other, but for the most part ours and Renesmee and Jake's tended to stay out of the spotlight since not everyone on the rez knew of our secret. Kim and Jared had kept a lot of that from their children until Jaina's older brother, Benjamin, changed a few years prior. As for Jaina, she only transformed last year. It's also soon after her transformation that she came across Harry and the two have been inseparable ever since.

However, after Harry we wondered when our second child would be born. Many of the Lux Lamia children are not born until the other is needed and we were in a time of peace. Then in the mid 2030s there was an issue with a rising new vampire coven that was threatening the new high council. It was during this brief period of terror we almost lost Sarah to a vampire who had been trying to hurt Bo.

This is also when Sue was born. Our daughter Sue Isabella Jennah Clearwater was born in 2035. The second youngest of her cousins, with Marlie only a year behind her. The two have conflicting growth rates, but always seem to be at least around the same age. It gives me peace of mind that they'll be friends and get to grow up together at least. Almost like Abby and I.

Sue was named after our mothers and then "Jennah" was the combined name of Jennifer and Leah. Sue is a lot like Seth. Very carefree and happy. She also looks a lot like her brother and father. None of my children really taking after me except for the facial features. Sue has dark curls and dark eyes. Sue also has the ability to read minds, like me and like my father and brother. However, it was funny being that she didn't like reading thoughts due to privacy. That she gets from my mother.

"I think this'll be so much fun," Sue said to us as she walked over to now sit on Seth's lap. I smiled seeing my husband coddle our daughter. I knew how much Seth wanted children and it brought me so much joy knowing we could share this. "We haven't had a fun wedding like this since Izzy and Carolina's!"

"That was a really nice wedding," I mentioned. Izzy had been the first of the fourth generation of Cullen's to get married, unless you wanted to count Lucia Martin and Johnny in that equation.

"I'm excited," Jaina added. "It'll be nice to have, considering everything Bo and Sarah had been through."

"Exactly," Harry added, nodding his head at the thought of his cousin's struggle.

As we proceeded to talk some more, that's when a doorbell rang. I watched as my husband then smiled widely. "I know who this is."

"Really?" I inquired.

Seth then placed Sue down on the couch to open the door. I walked over with the kids to find none other than Leah and Tommy standing in our doorway.

"Leah!" Seth exclaimed, smiling at his older sister.

"Seth," Leah said, smiling back at him. Without skipping a beat, the two Clearwater siblings hugged it out.

"Auntie Leah!" Sue exclaimed, jumping into Leah's arms after she had pulled away from Seth. Leah chuckled as she hugged her niece.

"And there's my girl," Leah said, swinging Sue up in her arms and holding her close. I smiled as she put Sue down to hug Harry and then she turned to me.

"Hey, Liz," Leah said.

"Hey, Leah," I replied, giving her a hug. I then turned to Tommy. Thomas Williams was no longer the little boy we all knew that would tag along Johnny, Tyler, and Wes. He was a grown man with shaggy blonde hair and a beard.

He smiled at me as he patted my shoulder. "Hey, Lizzy."

"Hey, Tommy," I said, bringing him into a tight hug.

Leah and Thomas got together about five years ago. After the battle of the Volturi, Leah decided she needed to be away from Thomas and live her life. I think it was for the best because Leah was able to find Casey again and live out a happy life with her. However, I knew Leah still worried about Thomas and the two were still close. Talked on the phone everyday and such.

Leah would go on to marry Casey. They were married for a happy sixteen years and Casey would end up carrying two children since Leah could no longer conceive because she was planning to stay immortal for her brother and also…Tommy.

Besides Thomas, Casey and Leah would realize they both wanted different things and had different needs. They both understood and while the two had the happiness they wanted and deserved, they knew it wasn't going to last. So, they mutually broke up and felt happy and successful with their sixteen years of marriage. In the end, Casey ended up remarrying while she and Leah still co-parented. In fact, they were best friends now.

After the divorce Leah came home and found Thomas– who had also just returned to Forks after living in Italy with his sister for the last ten years. It'd been the first time the two have seen each other in almost ten years.

The two instantly found themselves connecting and would go on to date each other. Thomas and Leah would eventually marry and move to New Mexico together so Leah could be close to her two children, Penelope Sue and Seth Harry or S.J. Seth was very honored for the last one. Now that both kids are in college, Leah and Thomas plan to move back to Forks to be closer to the pack and the family.

Not to mention, S.J was also a shape-shifter. Occurred two years ago during a visit to Forks. We had a feeling it might happen being that unlike Penelope, he was biologically Leah's. Leah and Casey used the same sperm donor, but each have a child which was genetically theirs. This led to S.J shape-shifting and also imprinting on his childhood crush, Marnie, who lives in Forks and used to play with S.J during summers in Forks.

And we can't forget that Penelope may have been imprinted on by Xavier Lahote, Paul and Rachel's son. Leah wasn't too happy about that one….Maybe even worse than when Daryl Lahote's son, Ryan (who was named after his brother), imprinted on Fae Littlesea's daughter Hana.

Anyway, even though Leah's marriage dissolved, I've never seen her more happy. She got to live the lives she wanted– like the chance to be a mother. Speaking of, Penelope and S.J knew of Leah's secret prior and so do Casey and Casey's new wife. However, they didn't know much about the supernatural world except for Penelope and S.J.

Despite the High Council having more modern and less severe restrictions for telling people our secrets, it was still one of our biggest laws that we must maintain the secret. An example of this would be telling our Grandma Renee of our secret, but not telling Phil. Elouise ended up gaining exception because she would be imprinted on by Moses Fuller, Brady Fuller's little brother. They have a son Oliver and live out on the rez now. In fact, this has allowed my mother to grow closer to her sister. The two now regularly talking– something I think Grandma Renee always hoped.

But keeping our secret was still important. Dru and the rest of the council dedicated their lives to keeping our secret but also keeping us safe and for the last twenty-three years they've done a pretty amazing job.

"What do you kids think about me and Uncle Tommy taking you out for ice cream?" Leah asked, looking back at Thomas and then us. "Penelope, S.J, Xavier, and Marnie plan to meet us there once they've settled in. Jaina, you can come too. And, of course, it'd be blood substitute scoops for the vampire kiddos."

"Yes please!" Sue answered excitedly, jumping up and down around her aunt and uncle.

"Aren't we kind of old for ice cream?" Harry questioned.

"You're never too old for ice cream, Har," Jaina proclaimed as she linked arms with him. "That sounds like a great idea."

"As long as you guys come home in time to get ready for the dinner," I chided.

"Of course. Wouldn't miss it for the world," Tommy said. I then laughed as Tommy threw Sue over his shoulder and I watched them bring our children out for ice cream.

I then turned to Seth who smiled widely at me. "What?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"We have some time before we have to get ready," Seth drawled. "Unless you have to grade papers, Dr. Clearwater."

"I mean, they could wait," I said, smirking as I slowly wrapped my arms around Seth's neck. "Besides, all this talk about weddings kind of has me wanting to relive our wedding night…"

Seth chuckled at this as he then brought me in for a kiss. I couldn't help but giggle as Seth picked me up so my legs were wrapped around his waist. The two of us kissing as we headed for our bedroom. God, life was so good and I knew it would only keep getting better.


	4. Lily & Ethan

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

*Lily's POV*

"I'm exhausted," I said to Ethan as we looked at the pitch tents we helped put up for my niece's wedding to Bo. I looked around to see we had half the family getting everything together. Granted, we could've done it with less but I guess there was something about quality family time here that made it a bit better.

"How come every Cullen wedding needs to be this spectacular?" Aidan questioned dryly, looking around at the elaborate venue. "Granted, I love my niece, but come on! Jen and I did not need an ice sculpture, and Abby and Lucas so did not need that dance troop! What even was that!?"

"Oh yes you all did!" Aunt Alice shouted from across the way.

"To be fair, our first wedding wasn't anything like this," I pointed out, looking towards Ethan. "We got married thinking we had mere hours to live."

"But it was a nice wedding," Ethan added, holding my hand where the claddagh ring that belonged to his mother had been on my finger for over two decades now. Right below it was my wedding band.

"It really was," I added, smiling up at him.

"Aw how romantic," my daughter, Gwen, commented as she played around with some of the flower arrangements.

"How is that romantic?" my son and Gwen's twin, Matt said, followed by the scrunching of his nose.

"It just is," his girlfriend, Kira Call, said as she gave him a nudge.

"Well, it's such a mom and dad move," Nora, my eldest child, said as she walked over with her husband in toe. "Let's be real."

"Can't believe you two eloped," Philip, or Lip, my son in-law said as he wrapped an arm around Nora's arms.

"May I remind you that you and Nora also got married rather quick?" Ethan pointed out, raising his eyebrows.

"There's a different, dad," Dylan, our youngest and second son, said with a chuckle. "Theirs was called a shotgun wedding."

"Hey, no shame in a shotgun wedding," I retorted, looking at Ethan and Dylan with disappointment.

"I know. I'm kidding," Ethan said, looking towards Nora and Lip. "I love you both."

"Thanks, Pops," Lip said, causing Nora and Ethan to roll their eyes.

Ethan and I would go on to have five children after we were married. It took about two years after getting married for our first to be born. I think we wanted to enjoy the married life, but also I was longing for my own child. After Ness had Will, I knew right there and then I wanted my own baby. After being fun loving Auntie Lil, it was time to graduate to Mom.

Our firstborn child was Nora Renesmee Rider. Named after Ethan's mother and also my cousin because Nora would be delivered by Renesmee. Nora was our oldest, our leader, but also our only child with red hair. She got that from Ethan's father, which was a surprise to the Rider family. However, I think it made Ethan proud seeing that his daughter shared something of their father. She did have my blue eyes.

Nora is very headstrong. She has her own opinions and takes a lot after my mother. Nora was our fiery little red head. However, I see a hint of her Uncle Lucas. It's how she and Izzy ended up becoming best friends growing up. While Ella and Sarah kind of branched off being they're more quieter, Izzy, Teddy, and Nora grew closer due to their shared love of mischief. Sneaking off to concerts together and such. Nora also has an ability that was similar to my father's– reading memories.

Nora is married to Phillip or "Lip" Roy. He was the son of Aidan's friends Justin and Tabitha Roy. They were apart of the Roy clan and the two of them died at the final battle against the Volturi.

After they died, Aidan went to visit the family in Canada. To pay his respects. They were living with their grandmother and Aidan ended up taking on the role as Lip and Lip's brother, Bennett's unofficial godfather. He and Jen looked out for them and would invite them to come out to Forks in the summer. It's how Nora ended up meeting Lip.

Anyway, after Nora, Ethan and I decided to have another child about two years later and ended up with twins. I think it's no surprise that either my brother or I would end up with twins. It was bound to in our gene pool. So, thus, Gwen Rosalie Rider and Matthew Emmett Rider were born. They reminded me a great deal of Aidan and I due to their bickering and their ability of shared twin telepathy. They even took after the two of us physically being blonde haired and blue eyed.

Gwen was a sweetheart. She couldn't hurt a fly even if she tried. Very snow white like and reminded me so much of Grandma Esme. However, Matt was a lot like Ethan and even Uncle Edward in a lot of ways. Always serious and always needing to put his word in. However, he had his joking side and I could see my father in him when he had his moments. Uncle Zach tells me all the time that Matt takes after my biological father in many ways. I think that's why he and Uncle Jackson get along quite well with my son. I think he reminds them of their lost brother, and I think in some way that gives me comfort.

Gwen grew to become best friends with Ella and Sarah once she caught up with them. The three girls completed each other and loved to hang out, go shopping, and do all sorts of things. Soon they integrated Matt and and Will into the friend group more so after Will and Gwen started dating. Matt and Will had also been best friends growing up, but due to the fact Will grew slower than Matt they drifted for a bit. Will started growing close to a lot of the kids on the rez while Matt ended up going to human school for a bit. However, once Will caught up the two hit off like the brothers they always thought of each other as.

Matt and Gwen were both imprinted on. Gwen was imprinted on by Will, which kind of shocked us a bit, while Matt had been imprinted on by Kira Call– Carly and Embry's daughter. In fact, Will introduced Kira to Matt. Kira was who Will had grew closest to on the rez. Many thought they'd end up together, but they were always just friends and thought of each other that way. Kira would phase a bit after Will, when Will had started getting close to Matt again. It was then he introduced Kira to Matt and the rest is history.

"Hey, Mom. Dad." I look to see Willow making her way over with Bobby and Ellen. She was best friends with Masen's son, Bobby. Bobby was a bit older, but the two were two peas in a pod. Ever since Willow was born, she has been bossing around Bobby, but also making sure he was safe and vise versa. They reminded me so much of Masen and I.

"Hey guys," I greeted them.

"Has anyone seen Rian?" Willow asked, shoving her hands into her pockets.

"Why? You two getting serious or something?" Dylan teased, in regards to Willow's boyfriend.

"Oh shut up," Willow said, rolling her eyes.

After the twins, Ethan and I didn't think about having anymore children. However, I then ended up pregnant with Willow. Willow Masen Rider was born in 2024, around the same time as Phoebe, Charlie, and Scarlett. It was nice having babies all around at the same time. She was named after Masen, but also I decided to keep the flower tradition alive in the family. Since my mother is a Rosalie, and I am a Lillian, I decided to make Willow a Willow. I don't know if she'll upkeep it, but we'll see.

Willow looked a lot like Ethan. She had his brown hair and blue eyes. Willow also inherited Ethan's physical shield. Although, she took a lot after her namesake– Masen. While Nora was headstrong and a leader, and Gwen was the sweet one, Willow was the more level headed one.

Willow also started dating Hazel Lexington's son, Rian. He came down here with his brother last fall with his brother, Theodore, and Theo's girlfriend, Cristina– Robert and Cordelia's daughter. Since then, Rian's been making frequent visits and are starting to get pretty serious. I know Willow is also interested in moving to Canada to become a lawyer like Tyler. She's always had an interest in studying law, so maybe that'll happen to her.

After Willow, Ethan and I ended up having our son, Dylan Aidan Rider. Named after Ethan's father and my brother. Dylan was a lot like my father and Aidan being the two immediately took him under their wings since Matt never was up for pranking. Dylan also has his uncle's ability of telekinesis which shocked us a bit, but made Aiden proud his namesake would be carrying out the ability. It's also allowed the two to get into a ton of trouble, but it warmed me to see so much of my brother in my son. In fact, Dylan has a knack for building things like his uncle and is interested in starting an engineering company with Aidan. Maybe in the future.

Dylan is also close to his cousins Roan, Harry, and Ellen. Many of the kids have their own friend groups and Dylan is often one to bounce around. He's very social and in the middle between a lot of his cousins so while he often hangs around his sister, Bobby, Ellen, and Scarlett he is also seen hanging around Roan, Charlie, Gillian, Jasmine, Emilie, Red, and Harry.

All our children were grown now though. Willow and Dylan did still live with us. Like many of the others though, it wouldn't be long until our birdies left the nest. When that happened, I think Ethan and I were going to move to Ottawa, Canada where Nora and Lip were currently station because well…

"Grandma!"

I paused and looked to see a little boy with flaming red hair and blue eyes running towards me. He was being chased by my father while my mother walked not too far behind them.

"Hey there, Justin," I said, swinging the little boy in my arms. My only grandchild so far. Justin Ethan Roy. Named after Lip's late father and Ethan– Justin was a new addition to the family and I wanted to eat him up. He looked so much like Nora.

"Somebody wanted to see everyone," My mother said, beaming as she looked at her great-grandchild with pride.

"He's getting fast," my dad added proudly. "Gets that from me."

"Sure thing, Grandpa," Nora said, chuckling as she patted his back.

"Hey where did Uncle Aidan, Aunt Jen, Roan, and Emilie run off to?" Gillian asked us. "Roan was to supposed to help me get the DJ system up and running."

"I just asked them to go pick up the cake," My mother explained. "It's only in town so they should be back soon."

"Speaking of, where is my brother and his family?" Ethan asked, looking around. "I haven't seen the five of them."

"Red and Jasmine said they were going to also do some deliveries for Aunt Alice," Gillian explained, her cheeks blushing at the mention of Red specifically. "And I think Aunt Abby and Uncle Lucas are up at their house with Scarlett."

"Well, we have to wrap this up fast soon," my mother pointed out, placing both of her hands on her hips. "It's almost time for the rehearsal."

"Don't worry," Aunt Alice proclaimed, walking over. "Everything is under control."

"Okay then," I said, raising my eyebrows.

"Woah."

I look behind me to see Bo emerging from the backdoor of the main house. Bo was not the little boy many of us knew all those years ago. He was a handsome man now with black hair, a slight stubble, and bright blue eyes like his brother and sister.

"How do you like it?" Aunt Alice chirped, dancing over.

"It looks amazing," Bo said, looking at it in awe. "Thank you so much everyone."

"It took you and Sarah this long. Might as well," Gillian remarked from where she had been helping out with Charlie and Phoebe.

"Hey, as long as you and my sister are happy, it's all good," Will declared, wrapping an arm around Gwen's shoulders.

"Thanks, guys," Bo said, smiling warmly at us.

"Bo!" I look to see Grandma Esme stepping out of the backdoor.

"What's up, Mom?" he asked.

"Stefano, Dru, and Iris landed and should be here any moment!" Grandma told him. "We just got a phone call from Tyler that they picked them up!"

"Finally," Bo exclaimed, smiling widely as he rushed inside to talk this more with his parents.

Meanwhile, I turned to Ethan who was now smiling at our grandson with pure happiness. Justin was playing with Ethan's t-shirt and babbling mindlessly as he sat on his grandfather's lap. I chuckled as I looked up to see my parents warmly joking with my kids. Everything I could've asked for and even more than that all in one place? Sounds like the best life a girl could ask for.


	5. Aidan & Jen

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

*Aidan's POV*

"Make sure that cake doesn't fall, kids," I ordered as I carefully drove my truck down the Washington highway towards home. "If we destroy it, Aunt Alice will kill us all."

"I think you're being a bit dramatic, Dad," Emilie said, raising her eyebrows.

"When is your father not," Jen teased, smiling towards me. I rolled my eyes playfully at my wife who just laughed.

"No, I'm with dad on this one," Roan retorted, looking at his mother and sister with wide eyes. "Aunt Alice is a savage. Don't upset her."

"You know, I can't argue with ya there," Emilie agreed, her tone amused.

I chuckled in response as I proceeded to drive down the highway towards Forks. Each mile was a closer step to our beloved hometown. The hometown many of us have settled into these last twenty something years.

Jen and I ended up having a great life. Of course we didn't have a million children like the rest of them because we wanted it to be small. Ness and Lily had the big families. Abby and Masen had the medium sized families, while Lizzy and I ended up with the smaller ones. Then again, Lizzy had no choice, but Jen and I loved having two children. A boy and a girl. Couldn't get more perfect than that.

After Jen and I lived in Europe for a couple of months, we came back to the states to get married and moved back into the Clearwater house where Seth had been basically living on his own with Daryl Lahote. The two dudes kept eating T.V meals every night until Jen and I fixed that up.

Anyway, it was one of the best weddings I've ever seen (in my personal opinion). It was on April 1st, 2019. Probably the best day of my life and embodied everything Jen and I were.

It was during our first few years of marriage I found myself reconnecting with my family and also becoming a paternal figure to my friend, Justin Roy's children. One of the warlocks I had become close to died in the final battle alongside his wife, Tabitha. After that happened, Jen and I ventured up to Canada to find Justin's family and pay our respects. I instantly found myself attached to his sons, Philip and Bennett. I was like their unofficial godfather and kept in touch with them. It's also what prompted them to come to Forks and find love with my two nieces: Nora and Scarlett. Guess you can say I'm a bit of a match maker.

Anyway, after spending a few years in Forks, Jen and I would go onto the next thing. For us it was college with Lizzy, Seth, Lucas, and Abby. We headed for Dartmouth all the way in New Hampshire. It was an adjustment, being away from the family, but also a boat load of fun for four years. I also finally got the chance to study engineering and architecture– really ground my love for building. It was a great time for all of us.

However, we wanted to come back and watch our family grow. So, Jen and I moved back into the main house until we built a home right next to Lily and Ethan's. At first, Jen and I didn't want children. However, soon we found ourselves wanting some. Especially after Lily and Ethan named a child after me.

So, in 2028, Roan Matthew Hale was born. I know my parents were both happy due to the fact there were more grandchildren.

Jen and I got creative with our children's names. Roan being named after my mother, the male version of Rose, and Matthew after my biological father. He has blonde hair more so like me and blue eyes. He does have Jen's ability to control vegetation. Roan is best friends with Harry, Dylan, Gillian, Jasmine, Charlie, and Red– he's also pretty close with Phoebe and Scarlett being that they recently traveled the world together for a bit figuring out sustainability and all sorts of pollution problems. He was a helper, my boy. However, he was a trouble maker as well. As a child he, Harry, and Dylan would get into so much trouble. Mostly because my father, Jackson, and I had our influence with that one.

Another thing about Roan was that he'd been imprinted on by Claire and Quil's daughter, Molly. The two were absolutely in love and Roan loved it because he got to spend more time with the pack. He loved hanging out with the wolves, just like his old man. I really think it's what made Fae Littlesea name her firstborn son with Mindy after me. Although, she purposely spelled it "Aiden" instead of "Aidan" to annoy me. Classic Fae.

We proceeded to have our daughter a few years later in 2031. Emilie Gwen Hale was named after my father and my biological mother. She was our youngest and a lot like her brother, she took after me and Jen a lot in personality and looks. She has pale blonde hair like Jen and blue eyes. However, she did inherit my telekinesis. In regards to personality, Emilie was our little fairy. Very whimsical. Almost like Luna Lovegood or Aunt Alice. However, she has Lily and my mother's sharp attitude when it comes to getting down to business.

She is the closest to Charlie and Red. The three of them hit off in regards to the arts being that Charlie was the artist, Red was the bookworm, and Emilie was the baker. They would often find their own adventures as children and stick together through everything. Charlie and Red tend to be debbie downers, so my daughter's always around to keep the three of them in check. Their relationship was rather sweet. Emilie also loves hanging around and babysitting Marlie and Sue. I could see them all growing close in the future too.

Emilie is dating Beatrix Jones, one of Isaiah Jones' relatives from the Jones clan. His first cousin, actually. The two instantly hit off last winter when we visited California and met up with Isaiah, Ada, and the rest of the Jones family.

Even though they were fully grown, my children were both, in a way, still teenagers. Living at home and all that jazz. They were far from babies. But, I loved that they were older. Don't get me wrong, I loved them when they were little. In fact having kids is awesome. I miss playing tag with them and reading them stories every night before bed. The way they would crawl into Jen and I's bed during a thunderstorm. I loved stuff like that. However, having them grow up allowed us to vibe more as a family. We all worked rather well together. It was like one weird family sitcom.

"Why did Aunt Alice make us get Sarah and Bo's cake?" Emilie questioned curiously.

"Yeah, we're the least qualified in the whole family. You all know this," Roan said, looking at the box nervously.

"It's because we get the job done," I said, looking at my kids through the rearview mirror. "We're Hale's. We preserve!"

"Also because your father and Emilie have telekinesis and can do the job with their abilities. And probably also because Em is a skilled baker and can fix anything," Jen added, chuckling as she looked at our daughter.

Emilie, Jasmine, Red, and Roan all went to public high school now. Despite some of them reaching maturity. Gillian, Charlie, and Harry opted out for the rez high school, but the rest were all finishing up their last years. They were the last group to be going to high school together, being that Will and a few of the others graduated high school three years prior. The kids were now either in their sophomore or junior years of high school. Once this mass all graduated, Marlie and Sue would be the only two of the family still growing and in school.

After high school is over, I know Roan will probably stay here with Molly while Emilie's dream is to open up a bakery and probably move to California to be closer to Beatrix. She always loved the sun.

"Maybe Aunt Alice did think this through," Roan said.

I just chuckled as I proceeded to carefully drive on the highway towards our next stop. When we got to the house, I found most of the family was already outside. Many of them gathered around either adding final touches are getting ready for the rehearsal dinner.

"There they are!" I look up to see many of my nieces and nephews starting to gather around.

"You're late," Lizzy remarked lightly, quirking her eyebrow at me.

"We're not late. We made it," I shot back playfully, earning a nudge from my cousin as my family and I proceeded to usher the cake into the kitchen.

"Looks like you got the cake in one piece," Lily commented, placing her hands on her hips. "Nice job, brother."

"You still have little faith in me?" I joked as Grandma Esme and Aunt Alice came walking into the room followed by my parents.

"Of course not," Lily joked.

"Funny," I said, rolling my eyes. However, I couldn't help but smile with my twin sister.

"Oh my. It's beautiful," Grandma gushed.

"Nice job, squirts," My dad boomed, ruffling Roan and Emilie's hair.

"Thanks, Grandpop," Roan said, chuckling.

"Ooo! It's almost time!" Aunt Alice squealed, looking at her watch. She then looked at the four of us. "Thank you so much for grabbing the cake, but also time to get ready!"

"Don't worry, we're on it," Jen announced, giving Alice's hand a squeeze before my pix of an aunt dashed away to do another task.

"Alright. Let's get this party on the roll, shall we?" Roan exclaimed, rubbing his hands together while his sister shook her head and giggled.

"Let's," I agreed, chuckling.

However, briefly, I couldn't help but look at Jen and our two children all standing beside each other. The way their laughter was lighting up the room for me or how they were surrounded by people who all loved them very much.

Those two kids. Probably the two best things in Jen and I's life. Something more than sitcoms, ice cream, Elton John, and UFOs.


	6. Abby & Lucas

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

*Abby's POV*

"My mother is going to kill us if we don't get this done to a T," I said to my family as we organized the placement cards. We were currently sitting on the floor of our living room while we tried to do this task for Sarah and Bo's wedding. We had only an hour until the rehearsal dinner and we were almost there.

"And why did we volunteer to do this?" Red asked, running a hand through his messy, black hair.

"Because you don't say no to Grandma," Scarlett muttered, flipping through the names.

"Who even are half of these people?" Jasmine added in irritation. "I barely know any of these people."

"They're all people who work with Bo...I think. Or maybe Sarah," Scarlett muttered, staying concentrated. Her eyebrows furrowing together. "God forbid we need to invite everyone."

"Ugh! I think I might go blind," Jasmine remarked, rubbing her eyes as she placed down one of the cards in alphabetical order.

"You can't go blind, you're an immortal mix of God knows what," Red said, rolling his eyes. "You'll live."

"Alright, let's cut the dramatics," Lucas said, rubbing his hands together as he looked through the name cards. "Okay…Wait…I lost my place. Damn it!"

"Oh brother," I said, rubbing the bridge of my nose.

After we defeated the Volturi and I almost died, Lucas and I lived a quiet life. I went to high school with the others and then we went to college. Dartmouth specifically. I became a history major while Lucas studied business. We had so much fun with Aidan, Jen, Lizzy, and Seth. Just the six of us. Going to football games and partying. Essentially, just loving life. It was fantastic and when college was over, I had no clue what to do. After spending four years in New Hampshire the future was in question.

However, my doubt didn't last too long. On the night of my college graduation, I found Lucas waiting in my room on one knee. Rose petals scattered everywhere and candles lit. I was shocked, but then again he has always been a softy at heart. Of course I'd say yes and we would be engaged alongside Stefano and Lexie– who got engaged the same year as us.

Lucas and I got married on July 7th, 2024. It was perfect. The two of us had spent the first year of our marriage living in an apartment in New York City. I missed it being I spent the first couple of years of my life there. I loved my job working at the Natural History museum and Lucas jumped around a few jobs. It was a simple first year spent in bliss. However, a few weeks after our first wedding anniversary I found myself pregnant.

That's when Lucas and I decided it was time to move back to Forks to raise a family there. We decided to join Aidan and Jen, who had also moved back, and build a cottage besides the other few homes our families built beside each other on Cullen property. At this time Meredith also sold us all of her land so practically a good chunk of Forks was ours. Grandma Esme and Grandpa Carlisle had made the mansion that Jamie and Meredith used to live in into apartments where some of the kids like Gwen, Will, and Scarlett live. Starter apartments if you will. Or places for our family to stay when they're in town.

Soon after our move, our first child, Scarlett Nora Rider, was born on September 20th, 2025. Lucas and I were hot messes, but proud none the less. Scarlett looks a great deal like me with my curly brown hair and gray eyes. Lucas and I named her after Scarlett O'Hara– the main character in _Gone With the _Wind– and the novel we bonded over in the Volturi. To remind ourselves of what we went through, and her middle name comes from Lucas' mother's name Nora.

My firstborn takes a great deal after my parents in regards to personality. Scarlett is bubbly and full of life, but knows how to be serious in a situation. I see a great deal of my mother's energy in her, but has my father and I's shared ambition. Lucas has even compared her to his father, Dylan. Soft spirits. However, like all of our children, Scarlett and her siblings share a spark like me and Lucas. They're Riders through and through and don't take no for an answer.

Scarlett is married to Philip Roy's younger brother, Bennett. The two have been together for awhile, ever since Aidan introduced the family to the Roy brothers. Scarlett was shy at first, which shocked us being she's usually so open. The two got wed two years ago and were currently expecting their first child, although it was kind of a secret being Sarah's wedding and Scarlett had only just found out. Once Jasmine and Red move out, we'll probably join Ethan and Lily up in Ottawa to watch our grandchildren grow up. Then maybe travel the world some more. I had been looking into maybe archeology and Lucas seemed extremely interested, wanting to be the next "Indiana Jones of the Supernatural World." Who knows.

After Scarlett, two years later, we tried for another child and had our daughter, Jasmine Alice Rider. My daughter has the same curly brown hair like her sister, but her father's blue eyes. My second daughter is the embodiment of a Rider, and even myself. There's not doubt she's Lucas and my's child. She's sassy, a little dramatic, sarcastic, but also very tough through and through. Lucas says she's so much like his mother, Nora. I even see a little bit of Lily in her. But she has a fire in her, which is why I think she inherited my ability to manipulate electricity. I also think it's why she wants to become a guard one day. She has the making of a General.

Jasmine is dating Meredith and Jamie's second son, Julian, who was born after the battle against the Volturi. The two had met when Jasmine had gone with Gillian and some of the others to visit the family in Northern Canada about a few months ago. It was then she met Julian and the two instantly hit it off. I think Julian wants to move down here to be closer to Jasmine, but I think they're taking their time with this relationship and want to enjoy it while they still can, being Jasmine is in high school.

Finally, Lucas and I had our third and last child. Ethan Dylan Rider, whom we nicknamed Red. We decided to go with Ethan because Lucas wanted to honor his brother, for everything he did for him and all the sacrifices Ethan made to find Lucas. Then, of course, Red's middle name derives from Lucas' deceased father.

However, we needed another name to call him besides Ethan. For awhile when he was a baby it was "Little Ethan" but I know we didn't want that to stick. And none of us liked the idea E.J, so then, one day, Ethan came up with the perfect nickname– Red. It was my son's favorite color, but also he went through a whole only wearing Red phase that caused Ethan to think of it. I like it. I think in a way it honors my cousin, Lizzy, a bit being that her nickname is Little Red.

Red looks the most like Lucas out of all our children. He has my husband's dark brown hair, but he inherited my gray eyes. My son is also a huge pessimist, but a lovable dork at heart. He's also dating Gillian, Ness and Jake's daughter, after she imprinted on him. A bit of a weird situation, but Ethan understands people. Out of all my children, he can read people well. Also, he's an empath, like his Uncle Ethan, and my father– which does help. The two had a very rocky relationship ever since childhood. Besides that, Gillian is Jasmine's best friend. So, when it happened, we thought World War III would break out, but Red was there for Gillan. Told her they didn't need to be a couple and that being an imprint was stupid. However, it wasn't long until they found their way to one another. Jasmine wasn't too thrilled about it at first, but she's grown to accept it. Now, Gillian and Red were practically inseparable. In fact, I'm pretty sure Gillian snuck into the house last night to be with Red. I don't think Ness and Jake were too happy about that one.

"I need something to eat," Scarlett announced, placing a hand on her stomach. A small, almost noticeable, bump forming. "I think a little someone is hungry. God…It feels so weird not always wanting blood. What a weird baby."

"Happens when you get knocked up by your warlock husband," Red pointed out.

"We have witch and warlock genetics, so this baby might be a little more witch than anything else," Jasmine mentioned. "Although…None of us ever want human food except mom, who doesn't really actually like it."

"Well, I'll get that baby something for you two to eat," Lucas announced, getting up from his spot organizing the placement cards. "Anything for Lucas Jr."

"You already have a Lucas Jr," I said to him as he pressed a kiss on Scarlett's head. "You don't get two!"

"There can be a Lucia and a Lucas!" my husband shouted from the kitchen.

I chuckled, rolling my eyes playfully, before I looked back at my children. Three beautiful children in twenty-three years, and now one grand baby on the way. I mean, me…A grandmother!? Ness and Lily were already grandparents, but I couldn't imagine being a grandmother before Masen or even Lizzy. I was the youngest. I probably should be the one with the youngest again, I don't even know if Lucas and I would have anymore. Maybe, far in the future, but right now I loved being a mom to my three babies and I loved spending time with them. Enjoying life. They meant the whole world to me. All equally different yet so special and so unique.

"I'm going to make sure your father doesn't screw up whatever he's cooking in there," I announced to the kids, getting up.

"Or is this your excuse for procrastinating?" Jasmine teased, raising her eyebrows at me.

"Oh hush and help your grandmother out, will ya?" I said before heading into the kitchen where Lucas was struggling to make a sandwich.

"Need help?" I asked him, raising my eyebrows.

"Maybe," Lucas said, smiling sheepishly at me.

"Here," I said, chuckling as I began to help my husband with placing the condiments onto a slice of bread to make the sandwich. "How could you screw this up, Rider?"

"Maybe because I was distracted by a certain woman, Sparky," Lucas shot back, wiggling his eyebrows at me.

"Oh really?" I remarked as I wrapped my arms around his neck. "You're distracted, huh?"

"Ah huh," Lucas replied hotly. I grinned as I reached up onto my tippy toes to press a kiss to Lucas' lips. The two of us couldn't help but get into the moment.

"Mom! Dad! Better not being doing what we think you're doing in there!" Red shouted from the other room.

"Come on," I said to my husband, laughing as I broke away from him. "We got busted. Go feed your daughter and Abby Jr."

"And who says it'll be Abby Jr?" Lucas teased, causing me to smirk as I playfully nudged my husband. Despite the painful organization of those cards, life was good. Life was really good.


	7. Dru & Iris

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

*Dru's POV*

"They should've been here by now," Stefano said, looking down at his wrist watch impatiently. I turned to look at my brother with an amused smile. His black hair slicked back as he ran his free hand through his beard. He's grown up so much, but is still as uptight as ever.

"Calm down, you stickler," I said to my little brother, rolling my eyes as I looked around the waiting area of the airport.

"That's my husband," Lexie said, chuckling as she linked arms with Stefano. "Always the punctual one."

"Well, being that we're all high ranking members of the High Council just waiting around a human airport, I tend to get a bit worried," Stefano remarked, biting his lip nervously.

"Dad, it'll be fine," Stefano's oldest son, Gracen, said as he walked over with his mate and wife, Crystal. She was holding his hand as Gracen ran his free hand through his thick black hair. The same as his father's. Gracen was a clone of Stefano, except for his mother's eyes.

"We can put a little faith in the family, don't ya think?" Nicolas added, their second oldest son. Now he was a carbon copy of Lexie with his blonde hair, but had his father's eyes. My eyes. Volturi eyes.

"Momma! Momma!" I look to see Luna, Lexie and Stefano's youngest daughter, running into the area followed by her older brother, Alessandro, and my youngest child, Maxwell.

"Don't run in the airport," Iris chastised after them. Not far behind her was our eldest daughter, Bianca.

I stared at my beautiful wife as she made her way over to me. I'd been married to Iris for over twenty years. We were now the rulers of the supernatural world and had a family of our own.

After moving to Canada, a lot of work had to be done. I mean a lot. Being a Queen isn't something that happens overnight– especially to a world that was ripped from their previous corrupt rulers. I had to first establish everything in our new capital and then we had to build up, make sure our human allies were still good, and start to enforce the new rule.

Soon, we had our own supernatural capital. One that was forward in thinking and hoping for a better future. It was the one place on this earth, besides maybe Forks, Washington, we could be our own. The capital city itself is located in Northern Canada, so no human ever passed by and would never find us due to protective charms created by Meredith and other witches and warlocks.

Due to the fact many supernaturals were also populating, we had to come up with rules for amounts of children, but also we were establishing more areas alongside witch clans that allowed for these supernatural communities to thrive. Our capital being one. Many of the Cullen kids moved up here after graduation to start their lives such as Tyler, Ella, and even Wes.

We also established a great deal of other places around the world that were essentially 'safe havens' for supernaturals. One of them being the old Volturi castle where a new sector lives. I gave that responsibility to Stefano and Lexie. It's where they've been raising their five children. I even had members of the family like Bo going out and doing field work for me in making parts of the high council have locations in other parts of the world. I wanted us to be more global and known.

Despite all of our new and progressive work, not everyone was on board. With any sort of new establishment, there was bound to be an issue. During the mid 2030s, a vampire group had joined forced because they did not like the new ways. They wanted the old ways of the Volturi. It caused a lot of issues and people like my brother Bo were very outspoken against these new vampires. During one of the altercations, Sarah Black had been bitten by a vampire and almost died if Izzy and Bo didn't get to her in time.

After that day, we were able to go in and conclude that they needed to be executed. My least favorite part of the job was enacting death when need be, even though as a council we all agreed it'd be the best for the safety of the supernatural world.

Even though we had our times of sorrow, there were a great deal of happy times in Iris and I's life. The two of us decided in the early 2020s to have a child. It took us some time, but after Jo and Caleb decided to have a son, Louis…We couldn't resist.

So, Iris carried our first child and a baby girl was born. We used an anonymous warlock sperm donor, which worked for us and our daughter Bianca Josephine Cordelia Valentino Cullen was born in 2023. Named after my mother, sister, and Iris's sister. Bianca takes a lot after Iris in many ways due to her blonde hair and gray eyes. Even in powers, Bianca has Iris's ability to manipulate dreams.

Our time raising Bianca had been amazing, however it wouldn't be for another ten years until we decided to have a second. This time I carried our child and we had a boy. Maxwell Lucas Robert Valentino Cullen– named after our family and my two best friends. Maxwell was a clone copy of my mother with his dark brown hair and brown eyes. However, he reminded me a great deal of Bo actually, and even looked a lot like he did when he was his age. It made me happy knowing that my boy, with his ability to heal, was just like me.

Even though I'm Queen of a supernatural world now, being a wife and a parent has sincerely been my greatest accomplishments. I remember there was a time when I was a small child that never amounted anything to my father. I was useless and practically invisible to the man who should've taken care of me. Now, I'm a Queen and I can feel security knowing that when I look in my child's eye, I can tell them with full certainty that I will always love them and I will always be there for them. Having a family with Iris gave me something I had been craving for a long time, I just didn't know it's what would complete me.

"They're still not here," Stefano informed Iris.

"I wouldn't be so sure," Iris said, motioning in front of her to where Tyler, Izzy, Ella, Wes, Teddy, and Carolina all entered the building.

"It's them!" Alessandro exclaimed, dashing forward. I chuckled watching the younger kids greet our family with joy.

"Ris! Dru!" Wes said, grinning as he brought the two of us into a conjoined hug. He then looked up to see Stefano. "And look! It's Steffy!"

"Don't call me that, Wesley," Stefano said, raising his eyebrows.

"Whatever, chief," Wes replied, rolling his eyes as he then brought Stefano into a hug. "Anyway, it's good to see you too, big brother."

"It really is, Wes," Stefano said, chuckling as he hugged Wesley tight.

Wes then pulled away from his brother before looking at the rest of us and smiled. "Can't believe our little Bo is getting married, huh? Seems like yesterday he was running and crying to Dru and Iris because he couldn't find his favorite t-shirt."

"You sure that wasn't you?" Stefano teased his brother.

Being that my new job took a lot of my time, I didn't see Stefano, Wes, and Bo as much as I wanted to after the battle of the Volturi. However, while I left they were able to form a nuclear family with Carlisle and Esme. The two becoming the parents I wish they had and I started to gain my role as an older sister again rather than a mother. However, despite that it wouldn't change the motherly feelings I held for every single one of them. Even though Bianca was our firstborn child, those boys would always be our firsts. They are a huge part of our world, and I know they still considered us to be both their mothers and their big sisters.

"Well, it's good to see you, darling," Iris said, bringing Wes into a tight hug. I also following suit to greet my little brother. Everyone else was soon greeting each other in hugs, excited to all be together again.

"Well come on, everyone," Teddy said, rubbing his hands together. "We have an hour drive and two vans waiting outside to take us all to the big ole wedding. So, let's get moving."

"Sounds like a plan," Lexie said, taking the hands of the younger kids with help from Stefano and Wes.

"Hey, Ty," Bianca chirped, walking past Tyler Cullen with a grin. I couldn't help but chuckle at the way Tyler grew flustered and began to stammer on his words to Bianca.

"Ah, hiya Bee," Tyler stammered. "Nice seeing ya."

I then turned to Iris who only smirked at their interaction. Since Tyler began working at the capital, he and Bianca both grew close since they both work for Zachary and Robert's law firm there. In fact, Bianca probably spends more time with Tyler in the office than she does at home anymore. Anyway, I couldn't believe it. Little Tyler Cullen was falling for my daughter.

"Should we meddle?" I teased to my wife.

"Don't you dare, Drusilla," Iris warned, even though an amused smirk was on her lips.

"They are cute together," I muttered, pressing a kiss to her cheek. "Remember when we fell in love. I needed a little push, remember?"

"Did you really?" Iris remarked, rolling her eyes playfully. "I can't believe it took a push from Lucas Rider for you to finally make a move on me."

"What can I say, you got under my skin," I shot back, causing Iris to laugh. She then reached up to press a kiss to my lips.

"Come on. Let's go. I am dying to see our little Bo," Iris said, grabbing my hand as we headed towards the cars.

When we got to the main Cullen house memories flooded through my mind. Mostly good ones, but I can't help but think of that period of time of when we were rescued from the Volturi and we finally faced the Volturi. I think that was one of the most important years of my life, but also the most memorable.

"Dru! Iris!" Bo exclaimed, noticing us from the front porch where he had emerged from with Carlisle and Esme.

"Bo! Sweetheart!" I said, wrapping my arms tightly around him. "Where's your bride and your children?"

"The girls are with Bella and Edward today," Bo explained as we pulled apart. "And Sarah's been staying at Ness and Jacob's house since apparently it's bad luck for us to stay together."

"It's wedding 101," Wes said, ruffling Bo's hair. "You should know this by now! It's the absolute basics, little brother."

"What do you know?" Stefano scoffed. "You're not even married."

"Yeah," Ella interjected, raising her eyebrows at Wes who looked at his mate sheepishly.

"Come here, boys," I said, laughing as she threw her arms around all three of them. Iris also joining in the hug, laughing as the few of us embraced the reunion.

"I hate to break up this sweet moment my dears, but the rehearsal dinner is going to start in an hour," Esme said to us softly.

"No need, Esme," I said, happily greeting the Cullen matriarch with a kiss on the cheek. "We want this well waited wedding to happen. Right guys?"

That earned chuckles as Bo just rolled his eyes before we all headed into the house to get ready. The whole family was together again and things would only get better.


	8. Robert & Cordelia

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

*Robert's POV*

I smiled watching as the entire Cullen family gathered for the reunion we've all wanted to have for awhile now. Of course this was the rehearsal dinner and we wanted to keep it with the immediate family, so many of the guests still haven't arrived. However, despite that, the immediate family was still huge.

"I can't believe little Sarah Black is going to marry Bo," I said to my wife, looking at where Sarah and Bo were currently seated at one of the tables. They were smiling and laughing with one another.

"Took them long enough," Cordelia huffed jokingly. A warm smile creeping onto her face. "But I can't believe it either. Seems like yesterday Bo was that little boy we first laid eyes on at the beach and Renesmee just had the twins…"

"When did we get so old?" I teased with my wife, causing her to chuckle.

"Grandpa!" I turned around to see a little boy running straight at me. He had black hair and tan skin– essentially a clone copy of my son in-law. However, her had bright blue eyes like his mother.

"Patrick!" I exclaimed, swinging my grandson into my arms. I then look up to see Lucia making her way over towards us with her daughter on her hip and Johnny Swan holding her hand.

"And there's our little girl," Cordelia commented, smiling as she came forward to embrace Lucia.

"Momma. Daddy," Lucia said, hugging the both of us. She then turned to the little girl on her hip. "Luisa, say hi to Grandma and Grandpa."

Luisa blinked and gurgled at the two of us. I chuckled as I wrapped an arm around Cordelia who was gushing over our grand-baby. I then looked to where Johnny was smiling proudly at the scene.

"How ya doing, son?" I said to my son in-law, patting his back.

"No so bad," he said, chuckling. His golden eyes were shinning brightly back at us.

Johnny Swan had chosen a life of immortality to be with Lucia, which hadn't been an easy thing, but he was happy. I think it scared Charlie and Sue a bit, I think they thought at least they'd have one human child, but I also think it made them happy to know their son would live happily with his siblings.

Lucia and Johnny attended high school together and all throughout they dated. They were the textbook definition of childhood sweethearts and would go on to get married. However, it wasn't until after they lived out a good couple of years in the married life that they decided to have children.

Our first grandchild had been born three years ago. Patrick Charles Robert Swan looked so much like his father, but with his mother's eyes. Then recently, the two had Luisa Cordelia Sue Swan. Patrick and Luisa being the names of Johnny's biological parents and the rest named after Cordelia and I alongside Charlie and Sue.

"Hey! There's my favorite big sister!" a voice chirped. We then looked to see our youngest child, Cristina, making her way over to us with her boyfriend, Theodore, in toe.

"Tini!" Lucia exclaimed, wrapping her arms tightly around her little sister.

"Woah! Look at this squirt," Theodore remarked, picking up Luisa while Lucia and Cristina embraced. "You're getting bigger every second, aren't ya kiddo?"

"Funny, Theo," Lucia said, rolling her eyes as she giggled with Cristina.

After the battle of the Volturi, Cordelia became pregnant again and we had our second child. Cristina Drusilla Martin was born in March of 2018 and was raised alongside her sister in Forks. Cristina looks the most like me. She has Cordelia's brown eyes, but she has my brown hair and my facial features. While Lucia always took a great deal after Dru, Cristina took a lot after Cordelia and I personality wise. To be honest, the sisters reminded me a lot of Dru and Cordelia. Lucia was always so go with the flow and loved to cause trouble while Cristina was good hearted and the serious one.

After both our daughters graduated Forks high school and Lucia went on to marry Johnny, Cordelia and I decided it was time to leave Forks. We went where most of our family was now stationed in Northern Canada. I missed Dru and Iris, and I know Cordy did too. So we moved there with Cristina, Zach, Ava, and even my parents.

When we got there, Cristina ended up growing close to Hazel Lexington's oldest son, Theodore, who was working at the High Council's financial department. Next thing you know the two started dating. I'm not sure if Cristina wants children like her sister, but you never know. As of now she and Theodore just moved to Texas to attend college together. They were sick of Northern Canada and wanted a change. Somewhere nice and sunny.

Meanwhile, Johnny and Lucia still lived in Forks. They are living in our old home while Johnny took a job at the police station and is able to age with help from the enchanted rings my mother and Grace made. He's got a couple of more years there since he is able to be enchanted at the age of thirty-five. In the meantime, I know he and Lucia enjoy raising their two kids in Forks on a low profile. Many of our kids do.

"There's Officer Swan!" Tommy boomed, patting Johnny on the back. Following close behind him were Wes and Tyler.

"There you guys are!" Johnny beamed as he embraced his best friends.

"Mr. Dad!" Tyler teased, ruffling Johnny's hair.

"Tyler, who are you calling Mr. Dad!" Johnny remarked, raising his eyebrows. "You're the only one here who hasn't been tied down yet!"

"We'll see about that," Lucia said mischievously, coming to her husband's side with Patrick near her feet and Luisa in her arms. A devilish grin on her face that she flashed at her cousin.

"Will you stop it," Tyler muttered, his cheeks turning pink.

"What can I say, I've always loved making you embarrassed, cousin," Lucia teased, reaching over the greet him with a kiss on the cheek. "Anyway, it's good to see you, Ty."

"It's good to see you too, Lucie," Tyler said warmly. "And, of course, the little tykes!"

"I'm not little, Uncle Tyler," Patrick proclaimed, huffing at him.

"Oh yeah, huh?" Tyler said before swinging up my grandson in the air, causing him to giggle. Lucia just smiled at the two.

Tyler and Lucia always had a close bond. For the longest time they were the only Cullen children and were each other's best friends. I knew for a fact they were one another's confidants. They reminded me a lot of me and Dru or even Dru and Lucas. I'd often find the two on the roof at night talking about stuff– Lucia about Johnny or Tyler about whatever girl he was dating at the time. If Tyler was talking to anyone right now about his feelings for Bianca (which we all know about) it was Lucia. Besides that, Tyler is also the unofficial godfather of Patrick. He has a bond with Patrick that's very similar to Lucas and Lucia.

"Aw! Lucia! I could just eat these kids up!"

I now look to see my sister had just joined the conversation with Masen. She was currently holding Luisa while Lucia beamed with pride.

Meanwhile, I smiled, watching my little sister and my daughter. To think, years ago I didn't think I would be able to have my mom and sister with me forever. Now, I was blessed to have my entire family with me. Both parents as well.

"Gosh! It's just so good to see you, Aunt Grace," Lucia said as the two hugged one another. "I missed you so much."

"Me too, baby," Grace replied.

"Yeah, it's really good to see you Aunt Grace," I joked, causing my sister to look at me and shake her head.

"Oh shush, Robbie," she replied.

"Try me, Bumble Bee," I remarked, causing my sister to chuckle. I chuckled as well, patting her on the back.

"Oi! Bertie!" I then turn to see none other than Lucas making his way over towards me with Abby close behind him.

"Lucas Rider," I said, smiling at my best friend.

"How's it hanging, Grandpa?" he teased, bringing me into a tight hug.

"That's rich considering someone's going to be a grandpa soon?" I muttered in a low voice as we pulled apart.

"You told him," Abby said, looking at us skeptically. "You know Scarlett and Bennett were keeping that quiet."

"He's my best friend," Lucas challenged, placing his hands on his hips.

Abby rolled her eyes. "So!?"

"What!?" Lucas cried out.

"Well, as long as Robert was the only person you told," Abby said, causing Lucas to send her a sheepish look.

"Funny story, ah…I may have told a few people," Lucas mumbled, scratching the back of his head. "Not everyday your baby has a baby…"

"God, you're the worst," Dru said, coming over and chuckling. "I swear, Abbs, remember when Scarlett was born."

"You were such a mush. You would not stop crying," I added.

Lucas scowled at this while Abby smiled. "No, don't tease him. It was sweet."

"She was my first baby," Lucas said, trying to fight the tears himself. I smiled as I patted his back.

"It's okay, Lu. Happens to the best of us," I said, chuckling.

"Oi! Lucas! What's up!" Wes exclaimed from where he, Lucia, Johnny, Tyler, and Tommy were. The two had now been joined by Stefano, Lexie, Ella, and Bo. Suddenly, all of them turning into those kids all those years ago…

"Ah! The squirts!" Lucas exclaimed. "Westy! Bowie Bo! Little LuLu! Sauve Swan! Ty Guy! Tommy Boy! Lexasurus! Stef! Ella Bean! My, my, my it's the whole OG junior crew!"

"You haven't called us that in years, Uncle Lucas," Lucia teased, chuckling at him.

"Hey, you'll always be squirts to me, junior." Lucas smirked at his unofficial godchild before turning to the rest of us. "Anyway, let's get this long celebration going. It's not everyday our young man Bo gets married."

"I remember when this kid was just a toddler," Demetri remarked, making his presence known with Violet close to his side. "Hey! Remember when Dru and Stefano would chase his toddler ass down the hall because he refused to wear a diaper!"

I laughed at this. Demetri Volturi, now Demetri Lexington since his marriage to Violet Lexington, was now one of us. It was strange. He definitely had a lot going on after the final battle being that he was the last of the Volturi guard and one of the few survivors from his side that day. However, he's atoned for his sins.

Violet instantly found herself drawn to him. She saw good in him. In fact, Vi brought him to Northern Canada with her, Hazel, Fred, and the rest of her family. Since then the two have been madly in love with one another. Demo has become a part of the family and has also become head of training for the High Council's royal guard. Dru trusts him with her life so I have to take her word.

"Demo!" Bo cried out in embarrassment. "Really!? What's it with you people and bringing up my childhood traumas!"

"Aw, it's only because we love you," Wes said, bringing Bo into a playful hug and ruffling his hair.

"Wes!"

"Hey, don't swaddle my soon to be husband," Sarah quipped, making her presence known. I couldn't help but chuckle as Bo blushed at his future wife, but also got that lovesick look I used to get whenever I look at Cordelia lovingly. Bo then brought Sarah into his arms show as both blushed, causing many to awe at the couple.

I sighed happily as I then brought Cordelia close into my side and watched the family have fun tonight. The best thing was I knew only more fun would occur the following night. God, it was great to be home.


	9. Stefano & Lexie

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

*Stefano's POV*

I paused in the doorway as I watched Bo desperately tried to fix his tie. It was finally the morning of the wedding and I couldn't help but feel nostalgic being in Bo's childhood bedroom with him and Wes– my brothers. The three of us were together again, but this time with _all_ of our siblings. I don't think all seven of us Volturi children have been together in five years– probably the last time being Izzy and Carolina's wedding.

"Are you going to help him or am I?" I look to see Carlisle standing beside me. He was amused as we watched Bo struggle. Wes was too busy getting his own outfit together to join us, but I could see amusement flicker in his eyes as she turned his head to briefly look at Bo.

"I think you should. After all, you did the same on my wedding day," I pointed out to him. "I think he needs his dad right now."

"I'd argue he might need his big brother," Carlisle said, chuckling.

"I can hear you two, ya know," Bo said, looking at us through his mirror. "You can both help me if you please."

"There's plenty of heart felt moments to go around today," Wes said from the other side of the room.

"Come on," I said to my father, nudging him as we went to help out Bo.

After the battle against my biological father, I was granted a fairly normal life. A happy one. I ended up going to Forks high school for two and a half years and it was the best time of my life. I got to be a regular kid and got to go to regular school. Probably one of my life long dreams.

It was also during this time I grew closer to Lexie. After having first period Biology together, we got in a relationship fast. We weren't wasting any time. In fact, we stayed together all throughout high school and went to college with Nikki, Richie, Quil, and Claire in North Carolina for a bit. Lexie had gone to study astronomy while I studied philosophy and law– my comfort zone. We were happy in college and had an amazing four years together with our friends.

However, it wasn't long after our college graduation I proposed to Lexie. It was during the summer. We had gone on a walk in the woods so Lexie could use the new telescope she got. That night I purchased my future wife a star of her own and got down on one knee and asked her to spend the rest of her life with me.

Lexie and I were married on October 31st, 2024. It was an odd date for a wedding, but we enjoyed it none the less being that it had symbolic meaning behind it. The Halloween after we were rescued from the Volturi was the first time we officially hung out. We'd met a few days prior, but Halloween was the day that started everything between us

Not long after we were married, Lexie fell pregnant with the first of our five children. Gracen Carlisle Zachary Williams Cullen was named after Lexie's cousin, my father, and her father. He looks a great deal like me with his thick black hair and piercing blue eyes. I can also see a lot of myself in him being the oldest of his siblings and always taking charge. It's why he and his younger sister, Carolina, are my advisors. The two of them love to take charge and help run affairs within the new council.

Gracen also has the ability to read memories– like me. His mate is a vampire named Crystal who passed through our territory awhile back. The two have been happy ever since and lived with us in Italy.

Lexie and I moved into the Italian palace about a year after Gracen was born. Dru wanted someone to watch out for Europe and that section of the world, so I applied for the job and decided to make some good out of the once evil home of my biological father. The Volturi's castle suddenly became a place of happiness and light. It's where Lexie and I raised our own family with a boat load of our extended family. It was a place of love.

At the Volturi Palace, I essentially became Dru's right hand man, doing anything she needed me to do. Lexie and I would both rule and help the High Council the best we could in making the supernatural and mortal worlds better places. My wife and I co-ruled together. We were a team in politics and a team in parenting.

After Gracen, a year later we would have Carolina Esme Ava Williams Cullen. Carolina was named after Lexie's grandmother, Carolyn, and our mothers. Carolina also took after me with her long black hair, but has brown eyes from her Grandma Ava. Carolina is a classic middle child, but also loves to push around her brothers Gracen and Nicolas. She's also a leader and very strong willed. Reminds me of her mother. Carolina also has the ability of mind control, just like her Aunt Cordelia.

Carolina also fell in love with Izzy Black. The two met as children when we would visit Forks every summer being that I wanted Carlisle and Esme to get to know their grandchildren. In fact, they were wed not long ago and Izzy lives with us now in Italy. Izzy tends to help out Carolina with affairs, but also prefers fixing bikes up in her own Italian bike shop.

Our third child, two years after Carolina, is Nicolas. Nicolas Thomas Boniface Williams Cullen is named after our brothers. Nicolas looks the most like Lexie with his blonde hair and blue eyes. He was the youngest for awhile, so he was always the baby. Carolina had been the classic middle child while Gracen tended to watch after the two. The three reminded me a great deal of Wes, Bo, and I. However, Nicolas loved to travel a great deal outside of the castle. He made a lot of human friends growing up and was also very close to Phoebe Cullen, Scarlett Rider, and Roan Hale– keeping in touch with the three being they all have a common interest of traveling. In fact, I think he and Roan were planning on heading down to Costa Rica soon with Nahuel, Harry, and Phoebe soon. Scarlett unfortunately not being able to come due to her pregnancy (that Lucas has been terrible at concealing).

Traveling is how my son found his mate– Joy. Nicolas' mate is essentially a royal witch from the Mckenzie Clan– the clan that helped the Volturi all those years ago and have since renounced their ways. Joy was supposed to marry someone else, but then fell in love with Nicolas when he had been visiting there per my request and also to explore Scotland.

I was hoping my son was going to maybe follow his older siblings footsteps as an advisor, but he had other plans. The two then ran away and eloped. When Nicolas got back, he had a new bride and we had some beef with the Mckenzie Clan. Since then, the tension has washed and the two were happily married. Nicolas even moved out to Scotland to be close to Joy's family and is helping keep up affairs between our coven's.

After Nicolas though, Lexie and I waited a few years to have another child. Then, in 2032, Alessandro Stefano Wesley Williams Cullen was born. Alessandro is named after Lexie, myself, and Wes. He's a lot like Wes as well in personality, but looks a great deal like Lexie's mother. He has lighter brown hair than the others, but has blue eyes like me. Overall, Alessandro is a good natured boy that loves to follow his older siblings. He especially loves books, reading, and just learning. He is so passionate about different subjects. It's why he's the closest to his Uncle Thomas. Tommy is always sending Alessandro all different kinds of books.

Finally, our youngest and last child is Luna. Luna Drusilla Iris Williams Cullen was born in 2033 and looks like Lexie with her blonde hair and blue eyes. Luna is the baby of the family now and tends to stir up some trouble, but she was very kind and generous. Often wanting to put a smile on other's faces. She was my sweet little girl, although I knew she was going to do great things when she's older. I just know it.

"Are you boys ready?" I looked to see Esme knocking gently against the door frame.

"Almost, Mom," Bo said to her as Carlisle finished helping him with his tie.

"Oh my," Esme said, looking at us all bittersweetly. "I can't believe you three are all so grown up. Seems like yesterday you were begging me to make you chicken nuggets and mac 'n cheese."

"Aw, Mom," Wes said as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "We'll always still be those sad little boys you and Dad took in."

"My babies. My chance at raising children," Esme continued, giving us a warm smile. "I know Carlisle and I are very blessed being able to call you our children. And we've never been more proud of the three of you."

"Mom, you're going to make me cry," I said, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. Esme chuckled as she hugged me tight.

"My boys," she said happily.

"Now, I say we get Bo married," Wes said, patting his little brother's back. "I think a certain someone is just dying to see him at the end of the aisle."

"You could say that," Bo said, smiling happily.

I chuckled as I then slowly approached my brother as our parents and Wes left the room. I then placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm very proud of you, Bo. Of what you've accomplished and the man you've become…You did well, brother."

Bo nodded and gave me a gentle smile. "Thanks, Stef…I have you to thank for that."

I smiled at him as I then brought him into a hug. Once we pulled apart, the two of us headed for the outside to get ready for this wedding.

"Hey." I look to see Lexie making her way over to me. My wife looked breathtaking. Lexie was dressed in a slim fitting black dress and her hair was down and swung in golden loose ringlets. She had the brightest smile on her face and looked absolutely excited for this to be happening. She proceeded to link her arm with mine as we headed off to get ready for our spots at this wedding.

"Hey," I repeated, smiling brightly at her as we proceeded to head over to our positions. "Reminding you of our wedding?"

"A little bit. Not as Halloweenish, but still romantic as ever," Lexie said, chuckling as she looked up at me lovingly. "No, I think today I'm just happy we're all together and that we're back here. Where it all started."

"Where it all started," I repeated, looking back at to where Bo was getting ready to walk down the aisle. Sarah was must be on her way right now from the Black home, where she'd been getting ready. In less than thirty minutes, the two would finally be saying "I do" and starting the rest of their forever.

I then turned to Lexie and brought her into a fierce kiss. "What was that for?" Lexie asked me, surprised as we pulled away.

"For believing in me all those years ago," I muttered, bringing her hands close to my chest. Right over my heart. "And for loving me unconditionally."

Lexie smiled warmly as she then brought me into another gentle kiss. However, we soon pulled away once Alice came rushing over yelling at everyone it was time to start. I then gave Lexie one more flash of a smile before I took my place as my brother's best man along with Wes. I guess the broken boy with the unhappy home was able to get everything he wanted, huh? A world I never thought was possible.


	10. Forever

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

*Renesmee's POV*

I don't think I stopped crying the entire ceremony. Aunt Alice and the whole crew did such an amazing job with the backyard, but then again did Aunt Alice ever fail? However, watching my baby girl walk down the aisle in her white gown as Jacob escorted her had the tears following from my eyes. She was breathtaking in her white princess gown. An angel.

"Don't cry, Momma," Marlie had told me. "Be happy!"

"But I am happy, baby," I explained to my youngest daughter as I watched the scene before me. "These are happy tears."

"Oh, Momma," Izzy whispered from where she had been standing beside Sarah, being the maid of honor. She, Gillian, Ella, Gwen, Marlie, Nora, Phoebe, Scarlett, Willow, Jasmine, Emilie, and Carolina had all been Sarah's bridesmaids while Marlie and Sue served as 'junior' bridesmaids. They were dressed in beautiful lavender gowns. Meanwhile most of the boys had been Bo's groomsmen including Stefano, Wes, Tyler, Johnny, Teddy, Tommy, and Matt.

I gave Izzy a soft smile before I looked down at Hope and Faith. They were seated on my lap. The two girls, around five now were watching excitedly as their mother and father married. My grand babies had been the flower girls and were quite good at the job, if I say so myself. They looked so much like Sarah and Izzy at this age, just with Bo's black hair.

"That's our little girl," Jacob whispered to me tearfully as he took a seat beside me. "Oh boy."

"Oh, baby," I said, resting my head against his shoulder as we proudly watch Grandpa Carlisle conduct the ceremony between the two.

"You may now kiss the bride," Grandpa Carlisle announced. I watched as Bo and Sarah both grinned as they went in for the kiss, immediately earning a roar of applause from our friends and family.

"Go to Momma and Daddy," I whispered to the twins.

Hope and Faith both giggled as they ran forward to greet their parents. Sarah and Bo laughed as Sarah swung Hope up in her arms and Bo took Faith. And with that, we headed to the reception where it was nothing but a wild Cullen family get together. Of course Aidan and his family were currently dominating the dance floor, but it was an overall good vibe.

"There's the mother of the bride." I turn around to see Nahuel making his way forward with Tanya on his arm.

"Nahuel," I said, smiling widely at him.

"Ren," he said as I walked forward to bring my friend into a hug.

"I'm so glad you could come!" I said excitedly as we pulled away. I then smiled and looked toward Tanya. "You too, Tanya. The family gathering wouldn't be complete without the Denali's with us."

"It's nice to see you too, Ness," Tanya said as the two of us embraced in a hug.

After Nahuel moved to Alaska to be with Tanya, the two only grew closer. In fact, about five years later they were wed. Nahuel and I danced so hard at his wedding and it only brought me joy knowing that he did end up with someone who loved him as much as he loved her.

"There they are," Jacob said, walking forward as he and Nahuel hugged it out.

"Oh look at the two love birds," Tanya teased with me.

"I can hug my _hermano _if I so please," Nahuel said, patting Jacob on the back.

"It took us over two decades, but look at us," Jake said, nudging Nahuel. "Best Buddies."

Jacob and Nahuel did grow rather friendly with one another. In fact, they were close friends now. Nahuel essentially became the kid's fun uncle and the unofficial godfather of Charlie– the two were rather close and often bonded over different art. He even traveled with Scarlett, Jasmine, and Roan a few times around the other (kind of supervising them for the rest of us…).

"Tio Nahuel," Sarah said as she and Bo came forward.

"There's the bride of the hour," Nahuel said, hugging Sarah alongside Tanya while also greeting Bo. "Glad to see you two finally hitched."

"Said everyone we talked to," Sarah joked while Bo just chuckled and pressed his lips to Sarah's cheek.

"Well we're so happy for you two," Tanya said, sharing a look of happiness with Nahuel. "You were made for each other."

"Thanks, Tanya," Sarah said, smiling warmly at her.

"Well, we're going to go say hi to the others. It's been way too long," Nahuel said to the rest of us. "In the meantime, congratulations."

"Thanks," Bo and Sarah said simultaneously. Once they were gone, that left me and Jacob with the newlyweds.

"You two happy?" I asked them.

"Very," Sarah confirmed.

"Oh, baby," I said, feeling the tears prick my eyes again. "I'm so proud of you…"

"Momma," Sarah said, trying to control her tears but ended up crying into my arms as I held her tightly.

"Don't worry," Jacob said to Bo, placing a hand on his shoulder. "We're proud of you too, son."

"So do I call you Dad now, Uncle Jay?" Bo teased.

"We'll talk about that one," Jacob said, patting his back. Meanwhile, Sarah and I chuckled at their interaction as we pulled apart.

"We're really happy for you two," I concluded as Jacob wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Thanks," Sarah replied tearfully.

It was going to be different with Sarah married. You see, the two planned to raise the girls for a year here in Forks to be close and then move to Washington D.C. They were waiting for the finishing touches of their new home, the High Council mansion in D.C. Since Bo mostly dealt with mortal affairs, and since the location is in between the Northern Canadian capital and the Italian capital, it wouldn't be long until they would be helping out Dru and Stefano run things in the supernatural world.

"Hey! No more tears!" Izzy shouted, walking forward with Hope and Faith holding onto her hands. "Anyway, I think these two little ladies are dying for a dance."

"My favorite dance partners," Bo said, swinging Hope up in the air while Sarah took Faith.

"Come on, let's boogie everyone!" Izzy exclaimed, motioning her siblings, cousins, and friends to get up and dance with them. "Don't be shy! I see you trying to run away, Charlie! Get back here!"

"Damn it, Izzy!" Charlie shouted, only to have Levi roll his eyes and drag him to the dance floor with Izzy's help.

"God, those kids remind me of someone very familiar." I look to see Grandpa Charlie smiling as he walked forward with Sue on his arm. My grandfather really did look like a grandfather now at the age of 76. His hair now gray and his face wrinkled. Sue as well.

"Grandpa. Nanna Sue," I said, smiling as I brought the two of them into a hug.

"I can't believe your babies are grown up," Grandpa Charlie said, shaking his head. "And now I have great-great grandchildren. Not something you get to say everyday, am I right?"

"No, it's not," I said to him, chuckling.

"I just wish Billy could've been here to see this," Grandpa Charlie muttered, biting his lip as he looked towards Jacob who nodded in solemn agreement.

Last year, Billy's diabetes finally caught up with him. He lived to be eighty-one years old, and it killed Jacob and the entire family when he died. However, thanks to Lily we know he was happy and with Jake's mom. I think that gave my husband peace of mind, but I could tell it still hurt him to think about his dad. They were very close.

"He would've been so happy to see all of this," Grandpa Charlie continued, looking around. "He loved you kids more than anything."

"Don't worry," Jacob said, looking towards our children lovingly. "He's here."

"That he is," Nanna Sue confirmed warmly causing a tear to spring up in the corner of Grandpa Charlie's eye.

"Grandma Sue! Grandpa Charlie!" Little Sue exclaimed, running up to them.

"And there's our little Sue," Grandpa Charlie said, looking towards Nanna Sue who grinned.

"Come on, baby. Why don't we go dance," Nanna Sue said, taking Sue's hand in hers.

"Hey, what about me?" Charlie joked, wobbling forward.

"Grandpa Charlie, I'll be your dance partner!" Marlie proclaimed, taking his hand.

I laughed as Grandpa Charlie and Nanna Sue joined the kids, living up as much as they could of this moment. I knew how important it was to include them in these sorts of events. God knows how much time we'd have with them.

"So, how ya holding up?" I turn to my side to see my mother. She was smiling as she walked over with my father.

"It never gets easy, does it?" I said to her as she wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"No, it doesn't," she confirmed, pressing a kiss to my forehead.

"Can't believe it still," my dad said, standing beside my mother while Jacob stood beside me. "All of this…"

"I know," I said, sighing happily. "You two did good."

"The two of us?" my mother inquired.

"Well, without me none of this would have started being I was the first child to be born within this family," I pointed out. "And well, I didn't come to be without you two…Am I wrong?"

"Ness is not wrong," Jacob agreed. "You two did start the Cullen's embark towards one massive family."

"Filled with grandchildren and great-grandchildren," I added. "And nieces, nephews, cousins…"

"I guess we did, if you say so," my dad said, chuckling. "However, I don't feel like we did."

"We were just a lion and a lamb. Falling in love," my mother said, looking towards my father who smiled widely at her, almost nostalgically. "Who had a baby…"

"Now you guys are just turning into mushes," Jacob teased.

"Says the biggest mush of all time," my mother challenged.

"Oh! Come on, Bells," Jacob retorted, causing us to all laugh.

"Grandma! Get on the dance floor, will ya?" Teddy said, teasing my mother.

"Why not," my mom said, taking Teddy's hand.

"That is something I would never though I'd hear Isabella Swan Cullen say with confidence," Jacob teased, causing my mother to roll her eyes as she joined Teddy and her other grandchildren. I could even see Uncle Emmett swinging Aunt Rosalie around with their grandchildren while Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper taught Red and Jasmine to swing dance. Grandma Esme and Grandpa Carlisle laughing as Willow and Bobby got them onto the dance floor.

"And don't want to leave you out either, Grandpa," Gillian said, taking my father's hand.

"How thoughtful," my dad joked, spinning Gillian around as they joined the others.

I smiled as I looked at my parents. They've lived through it all and got to live the lives they wanted to live. They had been such good grandparents to my children. Always there and so involved in their lives. For the last twenty-three years they lived in that cottage and were always around whenever one of the kids or I needed them.

All of my family was. Including my grandparents and my aunt and uncles. I guess you could say I was lucky. Very lucky.

"You don't think we forgot about you two, did we?" Will said as he came over with Izzy.

"Let's dance, Mom and Dad," Izzy exclaimed.

I shared a chuckle with Jacob as our children dragged us out onto the dance floor. Soon, I found my entire family there. We were all laughing and having a good time as we enjoyed that night. Enjoyed what we were given. What we fought so hard for.

Later that night, I found myself sitting at a table with my siblings and cousins. The group that started all of this. I was perched on Jacob's lap as we all watched our children and grandchildren enjoy themselves.

"When did we get old?" Lucas remarked as he held Abby close to him. "I'm going to be a grandpa." That earned him a smack on the chest from Abby.

"I think that's the four millionth time we've heard it today," Lily stated dryly from where she was leaning against Ethan.

"Isn't it supposed to be a secret still?" Ethan pointed out, raising his eyebrows as he wrapped his arms around his wife's waist.

"Yes," Abby said, glaring at Lucas who shrugged.

"What!?" Lucas cried out. "Can't I be a proud dad?"

"Only you, Lucas Rider, would not be able to keep a secret," Lizzy said, smirking at him.

"Hey. That used to be my job, remember?" Lucas pointed out. "I was fantastic at secret keeping."

"Alright, Lu. Keep saying that, will ya?" Jen teased.

"I think Tyler really likes Bianca," Grace whispered to me from where she was seated on Masen's lap. I turned to see my nephew was laughing as he talked to Dru and Iris's daughter. "I hope he asks her out. That would be sweet, wouldn't it be?"

"It would," I agreed, sighing happily.

"Maybe he'll give us a grandchild," Masen teased with Grace, who just rolled her eyes.

"You know, back to people flirting," Jacob said, nudging a head towards Ethan and Lily. "I think your boy is hitting on my niece."

"Who? Dylan?" Lily questioned, looking to where Dylan was talking to Rebecca's daughter, Layla. Lily then raised her eyebrows. "Oh wow…."

"I knew he had it in him," Ethan said, nodding his head up and down. "That's my boy."

"And that's my niece," Jacob added warily. "My niece who may or may not shape shift. Who knows. I think she's got it in her. Not her brothers. They take way too much after Solomon."

"Maybe Dylan will get imprinted on too," Seth joked while Lizzy giggled and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Who doesn't get imprinted on around here?" Aidan remarked, looking around. "I mean, seriously. You wolves sprout a few and our kids are the imprintees. No one is safe!"

"Hey, Grace and I don't have any kids that were imprinted on," Masen pointed out.

"We're safe," Grace added with a teasing smug look on her face as she giggled with her husband.

"Don't rub it in our faces," Aidan shot back bitterly.

"Eh, it's fine," Lizzy said, shrugging as she wrapped her arms around Seth's neck. "I know it's so normalized for us, but hey…It brought us some pretty amazing relationships. Right, Ness?"

"You got that right," I agreed, smiling up at my husband who just chuckled and pulled me closer.

I proceeded to watch our children again from our table. Watch their smiles and their laughter. The way Sarah and Bo danced quietly with one another, swaying back and forth, while Izzy and Teddy orchestrated some of their cousins to get into a conga line and Will volunteered to lead. Gillian just shook her head laughing while Charlie spun Marlie around.

"Do you wonder what we'll do once they're all moved out?" Jacob asked me softly. "I know we have awhile, but it's going to happen one day…Not to mention I can't keep up the charade at the garage much longer. Grace has magically abled us to appear that we grow older, but we can't keep doing that forever."

"What do you plan to do with that then?" I asked him curiously.

"Well, I was thinking about giving it to Izzy, Will, or Teddy. They love that old place," Jacob confessed to me. "And I'm sure you'll end up letting Gillian or Marlie take over your practice. Those two are probably going to be doctors."

"So where does that leave us?" I asked my husband curiously. "I do want to be around for my grandbabies."

"We will, but one day we're going to have to go out of Forks. What do we do then? Live a retired life for a bit?" Jacob pondered.

"I was thinking and actually talking to Grandpa Carlisle about this," I said, looking up at Jake so our eyes locked. "I mean, it wouldn't be for a long time."

"Okay...?" he said slowly.

"Well, what about high school again?" I asked him gently.

"High school?" Jacob repeated, wide eyed. "Really?"

"Grandpa and Grandma were thinking about moving to somewhere else eventually. They mentioned Dublin– change up the scenery. Grandpa Carlisle misses not being able to help out people considering he theoretically retired from our practice," I told my husband. "I think my parents, aunts, and uncles will join them. Like old time sake."

"Really?" Jacob asked. "And not move to the capital? All the way up in Northern Canada? With all the other supernaturals?"

"A lot of the kids are doing it because it's appealing. It's new. I'm not sure about what our parents think," I mentioned.

"Wow. I'm kind of surprised to hear that one," Jacob said.

"Yeah. I think it's gotten to that point for them. They have all been moving around and have been living relaxed lives these past couple of decades," I replied. "I think they'll eventually maybe want to try it out again. Personally, I think part of them even misses it a little bit."

"Repeating high school," Jacob said, biting his lip. "You know, it doesn't seem like a bad idea. In fact, it could kind of be fun. Reliving our youth with the original gang."

"It'll give us something to look forward to, besides that we're going to have a bunch of grandchildren so we'll be busy with them for a long time," I said.

"True," Jacob agreed, hugging me tighter to him. "After all, forever is a long time…"

"Forever," I repeated, nodding my head before turning to face Jake. He gave me a warm smile and I smiled as well, pressing my lips to him before enjoying the wedding one more in the arms of my love.

Of course, our children would eventually grow up and so would our family. The endless stories and the endless amounts of family members we would gain– immortal and mortal alike. Despite whatever life would bring us, Jacob and I, alongside our entire family, would only blissfully continue into our part of our little perfect _forever_…

**The End**


	11. Author's Note

To My Readers:

All I have to say is thank you so much for following these last five stories. It means everything to me from the reviews to just following the story. It's been a long journey and I'm extremely happy that I can end this saga on a good note. It's been a blast writing this. I grew up writing this and to see it completed is amazing.

Some of you have been asking about any possibility of another story or one-shots. At the moment, I'm not entirely sure. To be honest, I don't have time for FanFiction like I used to. I have thought about maybe posting a few one shots, but if I do proceed with it I'll let you all know. As of now, I'm going to take this time to maybe finish up some other stories I have posted on here and focus on other things that have been going on in my life. Who knows. I don't truly know what I'll be doing on here anymore, but I'll let you all know if I do decide to add more to this story.

In the meantime, thank you for following the Sunrise Saga and for everything else in between. I couldn't have done it without you all. Thank you all so, so much. In the meantime,

~xo Butterflywhisperer


End file.
